No Matter What Tomorrow Brings
by SingingInTheRain1989
Summary: Two orphans from our world find their way into Narnia during the Telmarine rule! Rating has been changed to T! Peter/OC
1. The Start of a New Adventure

**Disclaimer: If i owned Narnia then i would be living there right now! **

**Note: This is my first story so i hope you all like it! I put the Prologue and the first Chapter together because I think that the Prologue is too short! Don't get discouraged by the Prologue the rest of the story isn't nearly as dark!**

**No Matter What Tomorrow Brings**

**Prologue**

It was like any other night. She sat at her windowsill just gazing at the lonely streets of Philadelphia; longing for a reprieve she believed would never come. She could hear the light snoring of the other children; all of them snug in their perfectly aligned iron post bunk beds, as they fitfully slept through the night. Elena's gaze strayed from the window and landed on the only unoccupied bunk, remembering the girl, Mary, with whom she used to share it with.

Mary's new parents had come to take her away earlier today, and Elena couldn't help but pray that these two were a decent couple. The majority of these sleeping children had ended up in the Lion's Gate Orphanage multiple times due to abusive adoptive parents. Mary in particular had been back three times, each with a new set of bruises and a broken heart. A new child will be here tomorrow to replace her, for the beds around here never remain empty for more than a day. Yet another child would walk in here with a tragic tale of woe and misery. Sometimes the girl at the window would wonder if her heart could take yet another gut-wrenching, tear-jerking story. And while the stories of all the children were more or less the same, she had cried for them all.

Elena hadn't been adopted once since she found her way to the orphanage three years ago. Now at 17 years old her chances of adoption were about as likely as her grandfather coming back from the dead; and she knew it. With a great, heavy sigh, she turned her thoughts to her deceased family. She no longer held any of the bitterness inside of her for their deaths, as she had no less than a year ago. All that was left now was a profound hole in her heart that she could never seem to fill. An emptiness that weighed on her very being until night and day blurred and all she could do was try not to let it drown her in despair. Even the thought of leaving this horrid place in two years held very little comfort. Where would she go? She had no family, no job, and no aspirations. (She didn't normally dwell on such ugly issues except when she found herself alone with her thoughts, which wasn't often. She kept herself quite busy so as not to be swallowed up by such overwhelming feelings.) With these ever-present thoughts mulling around in her head she quietly got up and perched herself on the top of her bunk and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep, a lone tear silently falling from her face.

**CHAPTER ONE: The Start of a New Adventure**

"GET UP NOW BEFORE I SIT ON EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU AND FART ON YOUR HEADS!!" screamed a stout middle-aged woman with a megaphone in her hand.

'Ever the charming Monday wake up call from our lovely "Sir,"' thought Elena sarcastically. "Sir" was the name by which the all the children called the woman, any who were stupid enough to do so otherwise got a box to the head and a weeks worth of extra chores.

Elena got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. While the other girls in the room rushed around to get ready Elena took her time. The younger children in the orphanage were required to get up and go to the schools down the street. Elena who had always been particularly bright had already received her GED and as many AP credits as the inner-city high school offered by the time she turned 17 and had graduated early. She therefore had the pleasure of taking her sweet time in the morning. The orphanage wasn't quite sure what to do with her since they had never had someone graduate so early. So they gave her a few chores, responsibilities and privileges with the knowledge that she will be turned out the day after she turns 18 (wouldn't be nice to turn her out on her birthday).

Elena dawned a bathrobe and grabbed her shower caddy of toiletries. She then made her way to the girls' bathroom for a shower and morning routine. On her way there she ran into her least favorite person in the entire orphanage (and probably the world): Zac, the Warden's son. And of course he found her when she was in her _bathrobe_. God was punishing her, she was sure of it. Elena tried her best to ignore him and get into the girls' bathroom before he could say anything, but he was too fast and beat her to the door placing his hand on the wall blocking her escape.

"Hello gorgeous!" smiled Zac gleaming down at her through lust filled eyes.

"Zac, how many times do I have to tell you that you are wasting your time?" Scowled Elena, he had been so persistent that she was now on the other older girls' hit list. Zac in his own way was quite handsome with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. He was never short of admirers, but Elena could not stand his arrogance.

"You'll warm up to me eventually." Said Zac coolly as he leaned closer and placed his other hand on the other side of her, cutting off all escape. However, Elena knew that to back up against the wall would be a mistake with Zac; if you give him an inch he takes a mile. Another mistake would be to try and mention that he was keeping her from a shower, as this would bring the conversation to her present attire. So she turned to him, looked him dead in the eye, and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Wow, you are optimistic to think that I would warm up to you in the next 6 months considering I haven't over the past year and a half. I suppose you're expecting a miracle since that's what it's going to take for me to even consider going out with you." She said coldly, referring to the fact that she would be turned out of the orphanage as soon as she became an "adult."

"You know that I can extend that period of time for you," whispered Zac as he leaned in closer, his mouth now at her ear, "All you have to do is be mine and I'll ask my father to let me keep you. Everyone knows that he gives me whatever I want." Elena stiffened knowing that he could do exactly what he promised, but she could never stoop to the level of becoming his pet for a couple extra months of security. She decided to end the conversation with a quick shove and arm twist so that he was now pinned to the opposite wall.

"Listen here you little prick, I am not the type of girl who gives herself up to selfish pigs like you, to be used and then discarded like an old rag. And let me make it perfectly clear that I _refuse_ to stay here any longer than I have to. I will praise the day when I get to leave this morbid shipwreck of lost souls and _pigs_." Snarled Elena, "My answer as always is _no_ and if I were you I'd pick a target that you can actually _achieve_ rather than waste your time with me." And with that she gave him another shove and disappeared into the girls' restroom. She could hear him chuckle to himself outside and knew that yet _again_ he wasn't going to give up. Persistent bastard.

Elena just sighed and took her shower. As she was drying her hair with a towel, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It would be the exact face of her mother, big eyes on a slightly elongated heart shaped face, had she not her father's olive skin and dark features. She had dark brown hair that at times was black with large brown cow eyes. The irises were faintly rimmed with black, which became more predominant with distance. Her figure was curvy with long legs and she stood at about 5'6''. Zac referred to her as an Italian "goddess," or "J-Lo junior," which she didn't think much of, since he only wanted to get into her pants to begin with. Her face, over the years, had become almost haunting with the seemingly permanent dark circles under her eyes and sunken cheeks. Setting that thought aside she quickly brushed her long slightly wavy hair and then her teeth. Then she washed her face, put on deodorant and perfume and quickly packed her stuff. She cautiously left the girls' bathroom making sure that Zac was no longer lingering around for her and headed speedily back to the girls' sleeping quarters.

She dressed into a pair of beat up jeans, a red tank top and some black flats. At one point she had enjoyed shopping and dressing nicely, but that had been before she had been thoroughly abandoned. She dawned her backpack and headed down the stairs and out the door, telling the front office that she would be gone for an hour or so. She quickly made her way through the busy streets of Philadelphia and made it to a beat-up looking building with the sign "Sensei's Dojo" over the barred windows. Not the nicest looking place, but to Elena it was one of her few safe havens. She had been taking self-defense and weaponry classes for the past two years. She had not only received her black belt in karate and was very skilled with a bo and sai, but she had also managed to find peace and relinquish the anger that she had had after the final loss of her family. **(Look up sai on Google image if you don't know what they are and a bo is just another word for staff. Both of which I have personally trained with!! I totally geeked out about it during the trainings!)**

"Ah, Elena, there you are, early as usual I see. I have a surprise for you!" said the kind, old Asian man behind the counter. This was the man that Elena had come to know as Sensei. He had patiently taught her through her more trying times and had helped her to find some inner peace. "I got you your own sai so that you can practice when you are not here. I put aside a few dollars of the money you gave me each week for your practices so that by the time you were ready to have your own weapons there would be enough money to get you a really decent pair that you will have for many years to come!" At this Elena stared at her Sensei in awe. He was by no means a rich man and for him to put aside money like that for her only added to her great respect for him. She couldn't have asked for a kinder mentor who thought little of his own suffering and tried very hard to better the lives of his students.

"Sensei, I don't know what to say…thank you sooo much…I…" stammered Elena unsure of what to say to the kind man before her. He handed her the most beautiful and strongest sai she had ever seen.

"Think nothing of it, Elena. You have earned it." Said Sensei and that was the end of the conversation. The rest of the hour was devoted to practicing on the bo and sai. She then had to quickly run back to the orphanage to keep them from asking too many questions. They didn't know that she had been taking lessons with Sensei nor did they know that she had a few thousand dollars stored away with her stuff. And she wasn't about to tell them about it anytime soon either. They all thought that she had a boyfriend and was constantly going to see him, which was just fine with her. That rumor managed to keep the other guys her age away with the exception of Zac of course. She quickly ran up to the girls' room waving at the security guard as she passed and jumped to the top bunk of her bed. When she was sure nobody was looking she opened a trap door she had found about a month after she came to the orphanage and quickly placed her sai inside. She then went to go find Sir to get her chores for the day.

When she had finally found the overbearing disciplinarian she wasn't surprised to see a little girl next to her. Elena assumed that she was Mary's replacement and wondered if she should have brought a box of Kleenex with her. She was one of the cutest things that Elena had ever seen. The girl couldn't be more than 9 years old at about 3'4''. She had this dark curly brow hair, only a few shades lighter than Elena's, that framed her perfectly pale olive, heart-shaped face. She looked up at Elena with these big, green fearful eyes and Elena just sighed.

"Ah, there you are Elena," said Sir curtly, "Rose here is our newest orphan and we need you to show her around. One of the other city orphanages called and asked if we had any spots available cause they were filled to the max and we said that we could take one more and they gave us her. So you know the routine. She'll start class tomorrow so you don't have to worry about taking her down to the school today. I give her to you now cause I have more important things to do than baby-sit!" And with that Sir walked away leaving Elena and Rose alone together.

"So…how old are you?" asked Elena trying to strike up a conversation. The girl held up eight little fingers and then grasped her stuffed toy mouse that she had been holding to keep it from falling to the ground. She was wearing pink pants and a blue and white horizontally striped shirt with an overstuffed purple backpack at her feet.

"Well Rose, my name is Elena and you will be sharing a bunk with me. Let me show you your locker space and I will give you a grand tour of Lion's Gate. Any questions?" Elena asked playfully. Rose just shook her head and Elena understood. Most of the children who first arrived here wouldn't speak for a while, and some never spoke at all. "Okay then let's get going!"

Elena gave her the grand tour that she gave every child that they had placed under her care. She put Rose's backpack in her new locker, carefully placed the mouse on the bed, and took off with Rose on her back. First she showed Rose where the bathrooms were and where the kitchen was.

"Watch out for the Meat Specials," warned Elena, "it never stays in your stomach for more than an hour!"

"I HEARD THAT, ELENA!!" shouted the head cook from behind the stove, "ONE MORE REMARK LIKE THAT AND I'LL TELL SIR THAT I NEED YOU AS MY PERSONAL CLEANING ASSISSTANT!!"

"That's our queue to leave!" whispered Elena. She felt Rose shaking in silent laughter on her back. Elena smiled, she knew that Rose would be all right if she could laugh. Then a thought popped into her head and she turned her head to speak to Rose. "Would you like to see my super secret hiding place?" Elena questioned. Rose's eyes got wide and she nodded her head. "Alright then let's go!" Elena walked back upstairs to the sleeping quarters and headed straight to Rose's and her bunk. She place Rose on the top bunk and scrambled up after her. Elena then proceeded to lift open a trap door in the ceiling. She lifted Rose inside and then checking to see if any one was looking and climbed up through the door.

The room itself was completely empty except for the lantern that hung from the ceiling, her self-made bo and her bag of things that she didn't want in the orphanage's hands. Elena flicked the switch for the lights and Rose gave a small gasp. The whole room including the ceiling was the depiction of an unknown land. One with snow capped mountains, lush green forests and a crystal blue ocean that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. On the rocky cliff near the ocean there was what looked to be the ruins of a castle. Rose looked at Elena with wonder swimming in her eyes and Elena smiled at the little girl.

"I honestly have no idea as to the purpose of this room except that at one point it was some artist's canvas." Elena admitted. When she first found it she assumed that it was an attic, but after she saw the painting on the walls that idea left her. "It could be an old nursery, but if that were the case I'd suppose the orphanage would have put it to good use by now. I love this room. It always gives me some peace of mind. I come here when I need a break from the noise of the orphanage, and now you can come here as well, just so long as you don't tell anybody about it. It's our little secret!" Rose nodded her head and for the first time that morning Elena saw Rose smile.

Just as they were about to leave Rose gave the room one last look. Something out of the corner of her right eye had caught her attention; she could have sworn that she saw the waves in the painting move. She looked again and indeed the sea was rising and falling against the shore. Rose quickly grasped Elena's hand and pointed to the waves. Elena followed Rose's gesture with her eyes and gasped. The next thing she knew a gigantic wind from out of nowhere encircle her and Rose. The last conscious move that she made was to quickly grab her bag and bo. The trees, mountains and sea in the painting were now blowing in this wind and the room began to circle. Whether it was in her head or part of this magic she didn't know, but Elena swore she heard a loud roar throughout the ordeal. However it stopped as quickly as it had occurred and when Elena, who realized that she had closed her eyes, opened them she found her and Rose looking out at the beach from the ruins that they had seen in the painting.


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer: I only own Elena and Rose! Everything else is property of C.S. Lewis!**

**CHAPTER TWO: New Friends**

She couldn't believe that they were now standing in front of the very same endless sea that had been depicted on the mysterious room's wall. Elena then, for precaution's sake, pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. When it became obvious that she wasn't she looked down at Rose, who's hand was still tightly clasped to hers, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to lie that was my first time getting sucked into a mural." Elena admitted to Rose with a smile on her face. Even though she didn't know where they were at all she still felt a sense of content, as if she was exactly where she needed to be. It probably didn't hurt that she read a lot of fantasy books as well.

All of a sudden she heard the snap of a branch behind them. Elena quickly turned around and saw much to her surprise four pale children staring back at her with probably the same amount of shock written on their faces. They were wearing what appeared to be Medieval apparel and the boys were indeed armed with swords to complete the effect.

"Who are you?" asked the oldest of the group. He was a good head taller than Elena and around the same age. He had shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Elena couldn't help, but think him quite handsome.

"My name's Elena and this is Rose," she said deciding that honesty was the best policy in this case, "We're not exactly from around here. We were just in Philadelphia and now we're…well… here wherever here is." The two eldest looked at each other in confusion. The girl, who Elena assumed to be the second eldest, had dark brown hair like Elena but hers was shorter and straighter with concerned grey-blue eyes.

"We're in Narnia of course!" said the youngest girl who looked no older than Rose, with short blond hair, brown eyes and a button nose.

"When, you say Philadelphia do you mean the United States?" asked the youngest boy. He looked to be around 13 and with a dark head of hair, brown eyes and a nose to match the youngest girl. If Elena didn't know any better she'd have guessed that they were all siblings.

"Of course, I mean the US!" said Elena now very confused and very annoyed that no one was making an effort to explain the situation they were in. "Will you please explain what's going on because right now I have no idea where we are, who you are and how the _hell _we're getting back!" she said now on the verge of anger.

"We're sorry," said the eldest girl, "I'm Susan Pevensie, and this is Peter, Edmund, and Lucy my siblings." pointing from the oldest to the youngest as she named them off, "Ours is a long story so forgive us for not being able to give you an immediate answer. To start off with we were originally from England."

"What's it like over in America with the war?" asked Peter curiously. He was intrigued about the elder girl who seemed brave and strong, but who eyes seemed very wearied.

"Same as usual, stupid politicians trying to pull out of Iraq and then leaving on a five week holiday!" said Elena confused and then it suddenly dawned on her, "What year is it for you?"

"1941!" Said Edmund quite bemused by her question. And with that Elena's jaw dropped. She had assumed that they weren't from the same time, but she didn't expect a sixty-year difference, a 500 year maybe from the way they dressed.

"Well, where we come from it's 2008," said Elena quite solemnly. And with that all hell broke loose. She was soon bombarded with so many questions that she couldn't even hear one all the way through. Something about flying cars and something else about living in space was all she was able to decipher in the confusion. "HEY!" she shouted to get their attention, "Would somebody please explain the whole Narnia thing before we start talking about the time difference cause right now I'm not in America and you're not in England." And for the first time it seems Peter noticed that this fiery girl in front of them was frightened by the fact that she was in a different world with complete strangers asking her random questions.

He sighed and said, "I think you'd better change what you're wearing first and then we will explain ourselves. Susan…Lucy…can you provide the girls with some clothing?"

"Sure, come with us," said Susan, "Ed can we borrow your torch?" The boy nodded and handed Susan what looked like a flashlight. Elena and Rose followed Susan and Lucy to the far side of the ruins and down a flight of stairs that led to what looked like an underground tomb. There were four statues of what appeared to be two kings and two queens by the crowns that they wore. Each of the statues had a stone chest at their feet and Susan and Lucy went straight to the two women's statues and opened their chests. It was then that Elena noticed that Susan carried a bow and quiver just like the statue of the queen in front of her and Lucy had a dagger attached to her hip along with a bottle just like the statue in front of her. The two kingly statues, now that Elena thought about it, reminded her of the two boys upstairs.

"You all have been here before, haven't you? Except it was a long time ago," Elena said in awe. Susan looked at her with an approving nod and Lucy just beamed at her. Susan went back to rummaging through her trunk.

"Rose why haven't you said anything yet?" asked Lucy curiously. All Rose did was look up calmly at Elena as if to say "you explain it cause I'm not gonna."

"Um…I'm not sure she's ready to talk," said Elena. At that moment Susan pulled out a faded baby blue dress similar to the one that she was currently wearing, which included a ribbed corset. Elena quickly shed her clothes as Susan helped her dawn her new ones. They fit rather well seeing as Susan and her were about the same size. While she was doing this Lucy was helping Rose into her own new green dress that fit her perfectly.

"Susan, do you by any chance have a belt in there that I can borrow?" asked Elena who just remembered that she had her sai in her bag and thought it would be best to have them at her side. Susan looked through her trunk again and pulled out a dark brown belt that had loops on them, which fit the bill for Elena. She dawned the belt and pulled the sai out of her satchel causing Lucy to gasp and Susan to back a few steps away grasping her bow.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to use these on you," said Elena calmly, noticing Susan and Lucy's reactions, "I noticed that you were all carrying weapons and I thought it would probably be wise that I carry my own. These are called sai and they are a type of Japanese weapon. I have spent years learning how to use these so _don't_ worry about me being incompetent." Seeing that the two girls were unconvinced she added, "I'm not about to kill the only people in this world who can help me. I have never killed anyone and I would be stupid to try and harm you seeing as your brothers could probably slice me into salami." She said smiling, hoping that the girls would see that as an act of friendship.

Susan looked her up and down and decided that Elena didn't mean any harm and smiled back. Lucy looked at Rose and came to the same conclusion. So by the end they were all smiling together, when Edmund shouted down the stairs: "ARE YOU DRESSED YET OR NOT?"

"We're coming," said a slightly exasperated Susan. And with that all four girls returned to the sunlight. Peter and Edmund were seated on a group of stones and the girls walked over to join them. Peter's eyes went immediately to Elena. She looked like an Amazon with her long wild hair, new dress, and strange weaponry. The long knives she carried on her belt made him a tad nervous, but he decided that if Susan and Lucy trusted her then she was probably all right.

"Okay, we're dressed and we still need an explanation. I get the fact that you've been here before already a long time ago and that you were royalty and now you're back," said Elena, startling Peter with her knowledge and forwardness, "We need you to fill in the gaps and then I will give you our story."

"We didn't start without you," said Susan quickly, "she sort of figured that out on her own from the room downstairs." Peter's startled face was replaced by one of awe for the strange girl. She was becoming more intriguing with every minute.

"Well I guess the best place to start is that this is the land of Narnia," Peter began. And with that the siblings took turns explaining how a year ago (or 1940 in their case) they had gotten into Narnia through a wardrobe, helped defeat the White Witch and the 100 year winter, and became kings and queens of Narnia. Narnia was a land of talking beasts and mythical creatures, who all looked to the great Lion Aslan as their eternal King. The siblings had ruled for many years and then accidentally came back through the wardrobe as children again. A year had passed in our world and then they had been called back to find their castle, Cair Paravel, in ruins, the ruins that they were now sitting in. Elena and Rose listened quietly and Elena only interrupted when she felt that something hadn't been thoroughly explained. "And now that we have told you our story it is time to tell us yours," Peter concluded.

"Okay, as you know Rose and I come from the USA in 2008," started Elena, "The gist of our story is that I have been living in an orphanage for about three years now and Rose just transferred to my orphanage this morning from another one in the city. I was showing her around when I decided to show her what I assumed to be an abandoned nursery The entrance to it was right above my top bunk so nobody, but me knew about it so I would hide my stuff up there. The nursery had a mural of…well…Narnia because the next thing we knew was the room started spinning and all of a sudden we were in the landscape of the mural looking at the sea and that's when you showed up." finished Elena slowly, trying to absorb her own words.

"Where did you get those knives?" asked Peter, curiously. He decided that asking why she was in the orphanage right now might send the very tired looking girl over the edge and therefore better left presently unasked. He hoped that the others had the good sense to do the same.

"These were a gift from my martial arts teacher who I've been going to see for two years. They are called Sai and they are much more formidable than they look when put in capable hands," said Elena with a tired grin at the two boys' doubtful stances and then added, "I'd be more than happy to demonstrate."

"What's Rose's story?" asked Lucy who had taken a keen interest in the girl her own age.

"That is an excellent question that I honestly don't have an answer to," said Elena with a sigh, "I only met her this morning and she hasn't said a word to me at all. Although, I'm not surprised, many children in the orphanage didn't speak when they came." Peter wondered if she had been the same way, and then he wondered why he thought so much about the exotic girl from the future. He decided to chalk it up to curiosity, but part of him didn't feel that this was entirely correct. Then he noticed that Elena was staring hard at the far side of the palace where the river ran and so he followed her gaze.


	3. Drop Him!

**Disclaimer: I will own Narnia when Elvis comes back to life!**

**CHAPTER THREE: Drop him!**

As Peter stared in the same direction he noticed a boat with two armored men in it with an odd shaped bundle at their feet. Peter rose quickly and moved quietly towards the bank with Elena and the others quietly following behind. Susan already had an arrow docked in her bow ready to fire at any time. All of a sudden the men grabbed the bundle, which Elena suddenly realized contained some kind of creature, and made a move to throw him over the side of the boat. With that Susan ran ahead of the group and stopped at the bank with her arrow drawn.

"DROP HIM!" shouted Susan. The creature, however, didn't seam to like this because its eyes bulged and it shook its head vigorously. The soldiers looked up immediately to see Susan and quickly dropped the creature in the river. Susan shot one of the guards and missed the second who dove into the river and swam for the other side of the shore.

Peter and Edmund quickly ran into the river. Peter dove to retrieve the bound creature and Edmund swan to retrieve the boat. Peter soon resurfaced with what looked like a tiny man that Elena assumed to be a dwarf. As Edmund pulled the boat ashore, Peter dragged the dwarf towards the group and Lucy cut his bindings with her dagger. The dwarf quickly removed the scarf around his mouth and coughed up water. Edmund returned to the group as they all smiled down at the dwarf. Elena couldn't help but think with a smile that the siblings had the 'dwarf in distress' routine down. In all seriousness though, Elena could see that the siblings were definitely not the children that they appeared to be. They never hesitated once throughout the entire rescue and they stood like the adult kings and queens that they were.

The dwarf however glared up at Susan and said, "Drop him? Was that the best you could come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice." Said Susan coldly.

"They were doing just fine drowning me before you lot showed up." Growled the rather pissed off dwarf.

"Maybe we should have let them." Said Peter, who was now rather annoyed with the dwarf's lack of gratitude. This just made the dwarf glare at the children even more.

"Why were they trying to drown you anyway?" asked Susan.

"The Telmarines that's just what they do." Snarled the dwarf.

"Telmarines…in Narnia?" asked Edmund in shock.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" asked the dwarf sarcastically.

"It's a bit of a long story really," said Lucy with a smile on her face. Edmund then handed Peter back his sword that he had left at the bank. The sword was in a royal red sheath and had a gold hilt. This seemed to mean something to the dwarf because he looked up at the four siblings and groaned.

"You can't be serious…you're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" he said in bewilderment.

"High King Peter…the Magnificent." Said Peter reaching out his hand towards the dwarf.

"You probably could have left out that last part." Said Susan with a bit of a smirk.

"Probably," said the dwarf with a bit a chuckle.

"You'd be surprised," said Peter who slowly drew his sword.

"Oh…you don't want to be doing that boy," said the dwarf in a patronizing tone. Peter just gave him a knowing smirk.

"Not me," he said handing his sword to the dwarf and then turning to Edmund, "him." Edmund smiled excitedly. He'd obviously been waiting to flex his sword skills since they got back and here was the perfect opportunity to do so. He drew his own sword and waited for the dwarf to make his first move giving his siblings a side smile. The dwarf pretended that the sword was too heavy and then attacked quickly. The two exchanged a quick number of attacks and parries until Edmund in a series of consecutive attacks managed to knock Peter's sword from the dwarf's hand.

"Beards and Bedsteads!" exclaimed the dwarf, "Maybe there was something to that horn after all!"

"What horn?" asked Elena, she had been watching the whole scene a few feet away from the others with Rose. The dwarf spun on his feet and looked at the two girls for the first time. His eyes bulged and before anyone could blink he grabbed Edmund's sword from his hand and charged the two girls. Elena immediately pushed Rose out of the way and drew her sai.

"Filthy Telmarine!!" he shouted lunging at her. As he swung the sword she caught it in the hilt of one of her knives forcing the sword out of his hand and pointed her other at his throat. The scene had taken no more than a two seconds and the Pevensies along with the dwarf were staring at Elena in a state of shock.

"Let me guess," said Elena with a smirk looking at the dwarf, "I _look_ like a Telmarine." She slowly lowered the knife pointed at his throat and grinned at the two boys as if to say, "I told you these knives were more than they appeared."

"Remind me never to underestimate you _ever_ again." Said Peter a little shaky. A few seconds ago he had thought she was going to die and instead she had taken the dwarf down five times faster than Edmund who had spent years with the sword. She was definitely not a your average girl.

"You know her?" asked the dwarf who had managed to regain his voice.

"Yeah!" said Lucy who was standing next to Rose, "Elena and Rose here are from our world. We ran into them a little while ago." The boys retrieved their swords and now everyone was standing around the confused dwarf.

"But how do you _know_ that she's from your world. I'm not leaving here with her without some solid proof!" said the dwarf eying her sai suspiciously.

"How about we ask her a question about our world?" asked Edmund. When everyone including the dwarf nodded their heads in approval he turned towards Elena and asked, "What war is going on during our time?"

Elena smiled and answered, "World War II."

"Correct!" smiled Peter and now turning toward the dwarf, "Now that that is solved can you explain what has happened here?" The dwarf sighed realizing that the two other girls were going with them whether he liked it or not.


	4. Stories!

**Disclaimer: I own Narnia along with the Planet Saturn!**

**Note: Thanks to brezzybrez who wrote me my first ever review! Also please send me a message if you have found a grammatical or spelling mistake so that i can fix it ASAP!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Stories!**

"We need to get out of here first. That Telmarine who got away will probably be alerting the others. I suggest we all get in that boat and head for the other side of Cair Paravel." Said the dwarf calmly. Everyone agreed to this and turned toward the boat. Elena quickly ran to grab her satchel that she had left on the rocks and her bo. The Pevensies ran back with her and collected apples for their travels from the overgrown orchard in what appeared to be the courtyard; and then they all quickly ran back to the river knowing that it wouldn't be wise to wait around for more soldiers to come find them. After they were all situated in boat and had been traveling for quite a while the dwarf began his story.

"My name is Trumpkin and I was captured by the Telmarines about a night ago. The Telmarines attacked Narnia a few hundred years after you bunch left and over the years have made it their goal to exterminate all Narnians. Telmarines are characteristically olive skinned with dark brown hair. I apologize for assuming that you were one of them." He said turning to Elena, who noticed that he wasn't apologizing for _attacking_ her, "Many Narnians have still managed to survive in secret for a long period of time. I was with my companions when Prince Caspian of the Telmarines was galloping through the woods being chased by soldiers aiming to kill him. He was knocked off his horse by a low hanging branch and the next thing we knew he was blowing Queen Susan's horn. I ran ahead to fight the soldiers so that my friends could retrieve the boy and horn. They're probably awaiting your return your Majesties." During this conversation Elena noticed a few things: 1) when he mentioned the horn Susan nodded her head as if she had figured that this is what happened and 2) when he mentioned the Prince Rose's eye became as big as saucers. For the latter of the two, Elena couldn't even begin to fathom any reason for the girl to react so strongly to Trumpkin's statement.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let any of this happen?" asked Lucy looking at her siblings.

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us the same time you lot did," he said begrudgingly.

"You know we didn't mean to leave," said Peter trying to defend him and his siblings.

"Not that it does any good now," replied Trumpkin.

"Take us to the Narnians," said Peter, "and it will." Elena could tell that the boy felt responsible for what had happened even though it was neither his nor his siblings fault that they had left.

They reached the opposite shore and climbed out of the boat. All of a sudden Lucy and Rose started walking towards the other side of a river.

"Hello!" shouted Lucy at what appeared to be a bear. "It's alright…we're friends." Elena knew that Narnia was a land of talking animals, but she couldn't help having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when the bear growled and started walking towards the two girls.

"Don't move your highness," shouted Trumpkin. And that's when the bear started to charge the two girls.

"RUN!" shouted Elena, and the two girls turned quickly on their heels and started running back towards the group. All of a sudden Lucy tripped on her gown and sprawled forward accidentally taking Rose with her. Elena was running with the boys towards the two girls swords and sai drawn even though she knew they were not going to get there before the bear.

"Shoot Susan, shoot!" shouted Edmund as the bear reached the girls, stood on its hind legs and roared. Then an arrow pierced the bear's heart stopping it mid-roar and it toppled on its side. The next second, the two girls were on their feet with Peter holding Lucy and Elena clasping tightly to Rose. Elena looked back to see that it had been Trumpkin who had shot the bear and not Susan.

"Thanks," said a very shook up Lucy.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" asked a very pale and confused Susan.

"I suspect he was hungry!" grunted Trumpkin as kneeled over the bear.

"He was wild!" exclaimed Edmund.

"I don't think he could talk at all," said Peter in a state of shock.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough that's what you become," Said Trumpkin morosely, "you might find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." And with that he drew his knife and started to skin and butcher the bear. Elena turned away with Rose and walked back towards the boat and retrieved her satchel and bo.

"Do you always carry a walking stick?" asked Peter who was coming up behind her with Lucy. Elena assumed the girl didn't want to see the bear get cut up any more than she did.

"Who said this was a _walking_ stick?" asked Elena turning to face him with her bo in hand. Peter gave her a curious look that all of a sudden made her heart skip a beat. She pushed aside any thought as to her heart's unusual behavior and said with a grin, "Don't tell me I have to remind you not to underestimate me so soon?"

Peter took a step back and said, "I'm afraid that you will have to remind me quite often for you are quite the mystery." Elena smiled at this and laughed for the first time in Narnia. It was Peter's turn to have his heart skip a beat.

"Ok, this is called a bo, and I have been trained to use this as well. It's not as affective against a sword as my sai are, but it gets the job done." She said and winked at Peter. The boy wasn't sure how to reply to this, but luckily for him Trumpkin, Edmund and Susan had just appeared by their side with sacks of what appeared to be meat. Elena tried not to think about the fact that she'd have to eat bear, but she figured by the time they ate she wouldn't care if what type of meat it was.

"We need to find a place to cross the river somewhere a little farther in." Said Trumpkin.

"I know where we can cross!" replied Peter happy that he found an excuse not to have to stutter some form of reply to Elena's previous comment and look like an idiot. She had some strange effect on him that rendered his ability to think clearly.

So the group set off with Peter leading the way and Elena walking next to him. The two younger girls were walking with Trumpkin, with Edmund and Susan bringing up the rear. They walked for a time in silence until Peter decided that he had his wits about him enough to talk to her again.

"So, you haven't really given me your whole story!" said Peter, now looking at the girl next to him. She sort of tensed at the mention of her story, but remained silent. He almost thought that she wasn't going to tell him when she took a deep breath and exhaled deeply.

"I lost my parents when I was seven years old," she started, ""They had gone to a party on our family's small sailing boat. I was sick that day, so I stayed home with my grandfather, my mother's father. We got a call from the police saying that there had been an accident. My parents…and everyone on my father's side of the family had died in the accident." She paused for a few seconds before she could continue. "My grandfather was the only family I had left and so he took me in and raised me. He was a good guardian and sergeant father." She said with a small smile.

"He used to tell me stories of my mom and dad, how they had grown up together and how they fell in love and got married. He would tell me of my grandmother and their life together. We lived together comfortably for quite a while. And then one day when I was 14 he collapsed in the family room. I called 911 and the ambulance got him to the hospital. They found out that he had cancer and about three weeks to live. He was conscience most of the time and I stay with him, mostly living in the hospital. He made plans for me so that I would be taken care of. He found the orphanage and made sure that they would take me in. He made all of his own funeral arrangements so that I wouldn't have to. He even withdrew his savings and gave it to me, telling me to keep it safe. He told me that he would watch over me from heaven and that I would be fine. He died two weeks after being admitted into the hospital." A tear was falling down her face at this point, but she held her head high and kept walking.

"I was angry for a long time after that. I would pick fights with the street kids, not come back to the orphanage after school just so I could walk Philadelphia, and I refused to listen to any adult who was in charge of me. I was like Rose I wouldn't…couldn't talk. One day I found myself in a really bad situation. Some of the street kids had cornered me in an ally; they wanted revenge for one of their friends that I had beat the other day. I thought I was a goner when a man walked by and noticed what they were up to. He scared the street kids away and he took me to where he taught people to defend themselves. He was a martial arts teacher and the man who helped me over the years to release my pent up anger. Finally I could speak again, I could function normally. The pain was still there, but I wasn't letting it control my every move. Sensei was the one who taught me how to use the sai and bo. I am eternally grateful to that man for helping me to find my balance with the world again."

When Elena had finished she looked Peter in the eye and gave him a smile that told him she was okay. He couldn't believe how incredibly calm she had been throughout the entire telling. Sure she had shed a few tears, but her voice never wavered, her head never fell and her pace never slowed. This girl had lost her entire family and yet she was at peace. He knew however that it was a strain on her to keep the peace. She had those circles under her eyes and her face was hollow. She managed to find peace, but it took a toll on her physical being. He wondered how she managed. He could barely control his pride and anger when being treated like a kid. He was a man trapped in a teenager's body.

"How do you do it? How do you keep that kind of control?" he asked, "I was a man once and now I'm stuck looking like a child, being treated like nothing more than a kid. I haven't been able to keep my anger or pride in check since we got back to England." He had never admitted that to anyone, not that he didn't suspect his siblings knew all of this too well. He just felt that she might understand what it meant to lack control.

"I don't have complete control, sometimes my feelings overwhelm me when I dwell too much on the past or my very unstable future." Explained Elena with a sigh, "But I try to remind myself what my grandfather would have said if he saw me loose control like that. He'd say, 'Elena, just take it one day at a time, live in the present until you're strong enough to see the past and the future for what they are to you. Once you come to terms with that then you can start to live freely again.' I haven't really started to live freely, but little by little I'm learning to come to terms with my past and future." And with that they slid into a comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts. Peter contemplated what she had just said and realized that he had truly been living in the past while he and his sibling had been living in England. But he didn't think that he'd be able to gain Elena's amount of control anytime soon.

...

**BTW: I have actually written most of the story I just haven't had time to put it all online yet! I'm up to like chapter 12 or something like that but there is still a ways to go after that so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update after chapter 12. But i will try my hardest!!**


	5. Our DLF!

**Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis owns it all much to my char-grim**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Our DLF!**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Susan once she was sure she wasn't interrupting anything between her brother and Elena.

"That's the trouble with girls," said Peter playfully as he turned into an opening between the rocks that were now towering above them, "can't keep a map in their heads." Elena looked at him with an eyebrow raised, about to say something in reply, but Lucy beat her to it.

"That's because we have something in them!" laughed the young girl. Elena giggled at this and then looked at Peter who had stopped and started looking rather frustrated.

"I know I'm not lost!" he said almost to himself.

"No you're just going the wrong way." Said Trumpkin from behind the group.

"You're the one who said that we needed to find a crossing," said Peter, frustration and anger rising in his voice.

"And unless I'm mistaken there isn't a crossing in these part." Said Trumpkin in a rather patronizing tone.

"That explains it then," said Peter rather harshly, "you're mistaken." And with that he walked off leaving the rest to walk rather quickly to catch up. Elena now knew what he meant by not being able to keep his pride and anger in check and thought that it would probably be quite some time before he was able to get a hold on it.

"I hope our DLF isn't too put off by Peter's words." Said Susan.

"DLF?" asked Edmund bewildered.

"Dear Little Friend!" said Lucy with a smile looking at Trumpkin who had stopped to stare at the two girls.

"Wow, that isn't at all patronizing is it?" he said sarcastically to Edmund who just smiled at the joke and kept walking. The group could now here rushing water and saw Peter standing on the edge of a cliff looking down at something. Elena reached the side of what she now realized was the edge of a large moss covered stonewall and looked down.

"Oh," she said with a small voice when she realized that the source of the sound of rushing water was now about thirty feet directly below her. The river was flowing at the bottom of a rather large gorge. The others had now reached her side and were coming to the same conclusion.

"You see over time water erodes the earth's soil causing…"

"Oh shut up," said Peter turning to Susan and giving her the "I get it already" look.

"Isn't there a way down?" Lucy asked Trumpkin

.

"Yeah, falling." Replied the sarcastic dwarf.

"Is there somewhere else we can cross?" asked Susan who was now rather frustrated with the conversation.

"Yeah there's one farther up the river, but it's kind of deep," said Trumpkin, "How do you feel about swimming?"

"Anything's better than walking," replied Susan. And as everyone turned to follow the dwarf Lucy took one last look at the forest on the other side of the gorge.

"Aslan?" she cried, "It's Aslan look he's there." As the others turned around to look at where Lucy turned around to get their attention. But when she turned around again even she didn't see anything. "He was right there I swear!"

"There could be any number of lions in this would, Lu, just like that bear," said Peter.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," said Lucy rather offended by her brother's remark, "I _saw_ him and he wants us to follow him."

"Why couldn't I see him?" asked Peter with a sigh.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Said Lucy quietly.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy," cut in Edmund, "I ended up looking pretty stupid." Lucy smiled at her brother for coming to her defense. Elena wasn't sure what to believe so she decided that she wouldn't put in her two sense.

"Look," said Trumpkin suddenly, "I'm not going to jump over a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Peter looked at the dwarf, and then back to where Lucy said she saw Aslan and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lu," he said, and with that they resumed their journey to the other crossing. Elena decided that she ought to at least tell Lucy what she thought and found her walking behind the group with Edmund and Rose.

Lucy saw her join the group and asked, "Do you believe me?" looking up at Elena with tear filled eyes.

"I believe that if that was the Aslan you all have been talking about then we'll probably be crossing the gorge the way he wants us too. So don't worry about the others, they'll find out sooner or later." Reassured Elena giving Lucy a knowing wink. Lucy seamed a great deal cheered up by this statement and Edmund gave Elena a grateful smile.

As they neared the place where Trumpkin said they could cross, the group heard the clanging of metal and the voices of men. They approached the edge of the forests cautiously to see what was going on. What they saw gave them all rather sinking feelings. Soldiers were gathered at the edge of the river constructing what looked to be a bridge over the river. They were also constructing what looked to be catapults. Elena looked over at Lucy to give her a "what did I tell you" kind of looks and Lucy smiled back. With one last look the group retreated back into the forest and silently walked back to where Lucy saw Aslan.

"So where do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked politely, however this only seemed to anger the young girl more.

"Oh I wish you'd all stop trying to act like grown ups," said Lucy rather vehemently, "I don't think I saw him I know I did!"

"I am a grown up," mumbled Trumpkin.

"It was right about…" but before she could say anything the ground collapsed beneath her feet and she disappeared from sight giving her companions quite a scare.

"LUCY!" shouted Susan as they all rushed to the side of the new hole in the ground. The group needn't have worried though for she was sitting there smiling up at them and then looking at the path that the hole had uncovered.

"Here!" said Lucy finishing her sentence. The others looked at each other in amazement and Elena gave Lucy the two thumbs up. With that they all clambered down the hole after her and resumed their journey. It took them the better part of an hour to get to the bottom of the gorge and another good hour and a half to get back up the other side. Since dresses weren't the best climbing clothes the boys had to help the girls quite often where there were awkward drops and dips in the rocks. Peter helped the two older girls while Trumpkin and Edmund helped the two younger ones.

In the end they managed to make it up the other side before sundown. Now fully exhausted the group decided to call it a day and settle down. The boys set to building a fire and the girls collected firewood. Once they had a fire going Trumpkin decided to roast the bear meat around the apples that the Pevensies had collected earlier that day. Elena was happy to find that not only could she eat the meat without being too grossed out, but also that she actually liked it quite a bit, the apples were a good touch. When everyone had all that they could, the children all curled around the fire to sleep. Rose slept on one side of Elena and Peter slept on the other. As Elena lost conscious she heard Susan roll over and talk to Lucy about Aslan, but she didn't hear much before she fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Enter Prince Caspian!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, but I wish I owned Peter!**

**CHAPTER SIX: Enter Prince Caspian!**

Elena woke up suddenly when she heard Lucy shake Rose up. The next thing she knew was that the two girls were disappearing through the trees with Lucy saying something about Aslan. As she was contemplating waking up the others she noticed that her hand was intertwined with Peter's. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and quickly withdrew her hand, which resulted in him waking up. He looked up at her and she decided that she had better tell him about the two girls.

"Lucy and Rose just ran off into the woods!" she said rather quickly. Peter, who would have enjoyed waking up to Elena's face normally, was rather frightened that he had waken to such news. He had always been very protective of Lucy and right now was not the best time for her to be running off.

"Which way did they go?" he asked already on his feet. Elena pointed in the direction that she had seen the two girls disappear to and he took off running. At this point Elena thought it best to alert the others. The other three had pretty much the same reaction that Peter had and soon all were running after them. When they finally found them Peter was looking at a boy with shoulder length brown hair and tan skin. Both looked a little…well…de-shelved and Elena wondered if they had been fighting. She then looked up from the boys and noticed that there were a tone of creatures, Elena could only assume they were Narnians, surrounding them in the forest.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked the boy incredulously.

"Yes, and who are you?" spat the boy in a rather thick accent that Elena didn't recognize. 'Yep they were fighting,' thought Elena, 'great first impression.'

"Peter!" shouted Susan as Elena, Edmund, and her came into view. The boy looked down at the sword he was holding and then looked back up at Peter.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked in a state of shock.

"I believe you called?" said Peter who had now put on a rather lofty air. Elena worried that if he didn't cool it there would be more problems with the two boys in the future.

"Yes, but I'd thought you'd be older." He said trying to regain some of his dignity.

"Well if you'd like, we could come back in a few years." Said Peter as he turned making it look like he was leaving.

Caspian took a step forward quickly and said, "I'm sorry you're just not what I expected." He said this and then looked at Susan, who started to shift shyly under his gaze.

"Neither are you," said Edmund eyeing the beasts with ox heads and the wolves.

"A common enemy unites even the greatest of foes." Said a Badger who had walked into the clearing. Even though the Pevensies had told Elena that animals in Narnia could talk it didn't make it any less of a shock when the Badger had said this.

"Sire we have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." Said a mouse that stood about a foot tall and was about the size of a small dog.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute," Lucy whispered loudly to Susan.

"Who said that?" said the Mouse who jumped up and drew his sword as if to fight for his honor.

"Sorry," said Lucy sheepishly.

"Oh, your Majesty…perhaps chivalrous, courteous, or courageous would better suit a knight of Narnia." The Mouse said bowing to Lucy.

"It's good to see someone here can handle a sword," said Peter to the mouse although Elena knew enough about boys to know that he was making a side sweep at Caspian. This was not going to turn out well.

"And it's been put to good use securing soldiers and weapons for your army sire," said the Mouse, who was totally oblivious to the testosterone battle brewing before him.

"Good. Cause we're going to need every sword we can get," said Peter to Caspian suddenly turning serious.

"Then I suppose you'll be wanting yours back." Said Caspian holding out Peter's sword. Elena just rolled her eyes realizing that this was the start to a rocky relationship between the two. She brought her eyes to Rose and for the first time noticed that the little girl was shaking uncontrollably and looking at nobody, but Caspian. She ran over to the girl and kneeled down to her.

"Rose what's wrong?" she asked quite alarmed that Rose was this scared of the Prince. This seemed to get Caspian's attention because he finally noticed Elena and the little girl standing in front of her. He opened his mouth to ask whom they were when he stopped and just stared at the little girl.

"Impossible!" he said almost at a whisper. He was looking at her with wide eyes and disbelief written on his face and Elena noticed that Rose's face mirrored his. And then something happened that she didn't expect.

Rose opened her mouth and in a small squeaky voice and with the same strange accent said to Caspian, "Please don't be mad at me!" And before Elena could get over her shock Caspian had taken the little girl in his arms and started crying shamelessly with Rose quickly following suit. Peter looked over at Elena as if to ask for an explanation and all Elena could do was shake her head eyes wide in shock.

"Where have you been for the past three years?" asked Caspian after he had finally managed to regain some self-control. He was holding onto Rose as if he was never going to let her go again and Rose was returning the gesture.

"When father and mother died I was so upset I went running through the forest and got lost," said Rose through her tears, "all of a sudden I wasn't in the forest anymore, but in some strange city with weird metal machines and strange looking buildings. Someone asked me where my parents were and I said I didn't have any, so they took me to a place where children with no parents live. After that I didn't say anything I was so scared. They made me go to their schools and ride in their metal machines! Then yesterday they took me to another house for parentless children and there I met Elena and she somehow brought me back to Narnia and we met the Kings and Queens of Old." After that she just burst into more tears, "I thought you would be mad at me for leaving and not coming back after so long!"

"No, I could never be mad at you! I'm just so happy that you returned to me little sister." Said Caspian and with that all of the pieces of the puzzle fit. Why Rose never talked, how she ended up in the orphanage, and why she didn't freak out when they had been magically transported to Narnia. Caspian now stood up holding Rose's hand and turned towards Elena.

"You must be the one who brought my sister back to me!" he exclaimed and quickly threw his arms around her, "Thank you so much for bringing her back safely!" Despite the fact that she was really happy for Rose and Caspian she couldn't help, but feel a little uncomfortable. She could almost feel Peters eyes on her as she felt her face get terribly hot and tried to struggle free of Caspian's embrace. When he let her go she took a few steps back looking a little flustered.

"Um…I really had no idea what was going on, I was just looking after her." Said Elena looking between Peter and Caspian. But Caspian only beamed at her more causing Peter to stomp over to her side, grab her hand and drag her away, giving everyone else the signal that it was time to leave.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Caspian to no one in particular.

"No, you just happened to hug the girl my brother fancies, not that he realizes it yet, of course," said Susan answering his question when Peter and Elena were out of earshot. He looked over at Susan and started to walk with her on one side and Rose on the other. He wasn't letting the little girl out of his sight for the rest of her life.

"Well I guess our relationship is off to a very rocky start," Said Caspian. "Peter's and mine, I mean," he added quickly.

Susan gave him a smile and said, "That's the way it would appear."


	7. Aslan's How

**Disclaimer: I only own Elena and Rose! The rest isn't mine :(**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Aslan's How**

Peter didn't know why, but when Caspian hugged Elena something in him just snapped. And now he was keeping the poor girl by his side who was probably wondering why he was acting like a madman. It was then that he noticed he was holding Elena's hand and she wasn't exactly resisting his touch. Elena had by then gotten over the shock of him dragging her away from the group and was quite enjoying herself even though she wasn't quite sure why. She wondered why her thoughts immediately went to Peter when Caspian hugged her. When she couldn't come up with a decent answer she decided not to dwell on it. Peter looked down at her and she slowly returned his gaze.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"I didn't mind," said Elena quietly, turning a rosy shade of red that Peter found endearing. And with that they continued their journey in a slightly awkward silence still holding each other's hand.

Around midday the group of Narnians reached what appeared to be a massive tomb whose entrance was a few feet below ground with a stone ramp leading to it. On either side of the ramp stood centaurs holding their swords out in salute. The four Pevensies moved to line up in front, but not before Lucy handed Elena her bo and Edmund her satchel. She must have dropped them when Caspian hugged her. Then the four children, who didn't seem like children any longer, walked together down the ramp in front of the procession with Caspian and Rose behind them and then Elena bringing up the rear. One of the centaurs raised an eyebrow when she grabbed her sai out of her satchel and placed them on her belt. She just winked at the centaur and proceeded into the tomb. She was confronted with the smell of fire and metal and realized that they had used the front part as a forge. Elena walked over to where Peter and the others were staring at some paintings on the wall.

"You don't recognize where you are?" asked Caspian looking at the Pevensies. When they all shook their heads he grabbed a torch off the wall and lead all of them further down a passageway until the reached a large chamber still holding onto Rose. Caspian then lit something that caused the lining of the walls to catch fire and all of a sudden the chamber was filled with light. In the middle of the chamber was a cracked stone table and just behind it was a carving of Aslan on the wall. Elena could only assume that this was where Aslan had died in Edmund's place and then rose from the dead.

Lucy turned to Peter and quietly said, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

Peter looked hard at the carving and then turned to the group and solemnly said, "I think it's up to us now. Let's have all the Narnians convene back here in a couple of hours to plan our strategy." He then looked at Caspian and said, "Can you show me what supplies and weapons you have?"

"Yes," said Caspian quick to comply. He then looked at the others and said, "If you wish to practice there is training going on outside." Susan and Elena took that as their cue to let the two boys learn to work together. Elena gently pried Rose from Caspian's side who seemed a little reluctant to let the girl go, and Susan nodded at Lucy and dragged the oblivious Edmund with them outside.

"What was that for?" asked Edmund gruffly as he freed himself from his sister's grip.

"Those two need to sort a few things out between them for all of our sakes and besides you need practice," said Susan casually, "Elena beat Trumpkin in two seconds flat when it took you a few minutes."

"That's only because these are best used against someone with only one short range weapon." Said Elena quickly coming to the poor boy's defense, "The battle would last much longer if the opponent also had two weapons."

"He still needs practice," said Susan and with that the group headed for the training field. Rose and Lucy watched from the sidelines having a very animated conversation now that Rose was talking, while Susan, Elena, and Edmund started training with the Narnians. Susan was working with the other archers, while Edmund and Elena worked with the other foot soldiers. At first the fauns and dwarves were hesitant to attack Elena, but after she quickly beat three soldiers in a minute their attacks became more ferocious. After she had beat about twenty soldiers without breaking a sweat one of the centaurs wised up and attacked her with two short swords. Now a real battle of wits had begun. They battled for the better part of half an hour when Elena finally managed to knock one of the centaur's swords out of his hands. It was then easy to knock the other one out as she had done countless times before and point the other sword at his chest since her hand didn't quite reach his throat. The centaur looked down at her with wonder in his eyes, apparently he wasn't used to being beat.

"You are quite impressive Lady Elena," he said and then bowed as a sign of respect. Elena, who had been taught her fighting skills from a martial arts teacher, bowed back to the centaur. The shocked audience was now giving its belated applause to the two fighters for putting on such a heated show. Elena who didn't even realize that they had an audience quickly turned around to notice Peter, who was cheering, and Caspian who stood there in a state of shock. She smiled and walked over to the two of them.

A dwarf, she sort of recognized, walked in front of her and said, "If you don't mind Lady Elena, my name is Copperbane and I was wondering if I could hone your weapons for you. I noticed while I was fighting you that your blades were blunted at the ends and that they wouldn't do you much good in a real battle." Elena then recognized him as one of her first opponents and smiled at the dwarf.

She gently handed her sai to Copperbane and said, "Thank you very much. In my world we don't fight with these very often so we blunt them when we practice. I'm grateful you noticed or I probably would have gone off with them in their current condition and gotten myself into a heap of trouble." She smiled again and the dwarf smiled up at her.

"It will be my honor to hone these weapons for you!" he said smiling and then ran back to the makeshift forge inside Aslan's How. As Elena watched him disappear Peter walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"You were amazing!" said Peter putting his arm around her shoulder; the gesture just seemed very natural to the two of them although both had butterflies in their stomach from the contact. Elena looked around and saw Caspian talking and laughing with Susan and decided to distract Peter for Susan's sake. Elena didn't doubt that Peter was an over protective older brother. She also thought that she was being kind of selfish with Peter at the same time.

"How long were you watching me?" asked Elena turning them around so that they started walking towards Aslan's How. Peter slid his arm off her shoulder and placed it around her waist securely, while she placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him expectantly.

"I showed up with Caspian just in time to see you disarm the faun and then saw you attacked by the centaur with the two short swords," he said, "I thought the sparks coming off your blades were going to set something on fire. That was intense." He smiled down at her, "Caspian asked if we should intervene for your sake and I told him that if anyone needed assistance it would be the centaur. I don't think he believed me until you ended the battle."

Elena laughed and said playfully, "You have finally caught on, then I guess I am no longer a mystery."

"Oh believe me you are still shrouded in mystery, I'm just no longer mystified by your weapons or your skills," said Peter playfully back. As he said this they reached the How for the war council and the mood became serious. Peter removed his hand from her waist and Elena knew that he was reverting back into High King Peter mode. They proceeded to the chamber with the stone table and waited in silence for everyone else to arrive.


	8. The Midnight Plan

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Narnia I'd get sued so all I own is Elena and Rose! Try to sue me now!!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Midnight Plan**

Elena sat quietly as she watched the head of each creature clan come solemnly into the chamber. As soon as they were all settled Peter didn't waist any time getting to the point of the matter.

"The Telmarine army is just beyond the river," he started, "I think our only chance would be to strike the castle when their armies are away!"

"That's impossible," cut in Caspian, "Nobody has ever taken that palace."

"There's always a first time." Replied Peter as if this was obvious.

"It would give us the element of surprise," added Nikabrik, a dwarf with a salt and pepper beard and a look that screamed unfriendly.

"But we have the advantage here!" said Caspian earnestly hoping that someone would listen to him.

"I for one feel safer underground," mentioned Trufflehunter, the badger that spoke to them in the woods.

"If we dug in we'd probably be able to hold them off indefinitely," said Susan coming to Caspian's aid. Elena saw Peter stare at her in hard frustration and thought it best to tell Susan when they were alone next time to lay low where Caspian was concerned. The two boys had obviously not settled their differences yet.

"But if the Telmarines are smart they'll just wait and starve us out," added Edmund who was never one for waiting for an attack to begin with.

"We could collect nuts," said an over excited squirrel.

"Yes…and throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up!" replied a very sarcastic Reepicheep. He was the mouse that they had met in the woods and consequentially Chief among the talking mice. He then looked at Peter and said, "I think you know where I stand sire."

Peter then looked at Glenstorm, head of the centaurs, and said, "If I can get your troops in do you think you can handle the guards?"

The centaur thought over Peter's words carefully and then declared, "Or die trying."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Said Lucy out of nowhere. It was the first time she had spoken in the meeting and Elena could see that she was determined to say her peace.

"What?" asked Peter incredulously.

"It sounds like we only have two options: dieing here or dieing there." Stated Lucy, getting to the heart of the matter. Elena was once again reminded that the heart of a woman resided in that small body sitting on the cracked stone table.

"I don't think you've been listening Lu," replied Peter brushing her comments off. Elena thought that this was a rather unfair remark to Lucy, but once again decided that it was not her place to intervene.

"No Peter, you're not listening," cried Lucy, "Or have you forgotten who really killed the White Witch?" Peter turned around and stared at her really hard.

"I think we've waited for Aslan quite long enough." Remarked Peter and with that the conversation about what was going to happen had ended. And the conversation on how the attack was going to happen had started.

"I think that a few of us should be flown to and into the castle by griffins," stated Edmund, who was more than ready to start making the plans for the attack, "and I think it should be Caspian, Peter, Susan, Elena, and me."

"Wait a second, why should Elena come with us?" asked Peter who didn't want Elena anywhere near the battle let alone in the center of it.

"She's an excellent fighter and she looks like a Telmarine." Stated Edmund who was bewildered as to why his brother was having a problem with this, "She'll probably be the safest in the castle cause she can blend in if any thing went wrong." Peter couldn't argue with his brother's logic and therefore knew that Elena would be joining them whether he liked it or not. And he did not like this situation at all. "We will also have the mice sneak in and take care of the drawbridge…." It went on like this for a while. By the end the two brothers with the help of Caspian had come up with a plan that seemed almost fool proof. Susan nudged Elena and the two of them left the chamber.

"We need to get suited up for the attack," said Susan. She led Elena to a separate side chamber that was equipped with battle equipment for the two of them. "I had this gathered while we were practicing," she explained. She handed Elena a warrior's dress. It was a midnight blue dress that opened at the elbows and ended above the ankles. Susan was now getting dressed into the same gown except it was a dark red.

"Hey Susan?" asked Elena waiting for Susan to look at her before she continued, "I know how Caspian looks at you and vice versa and I think it best that you two lay low in front of Peter for a while. I don't think those two are going to stop the testosterone battle any time soon." Susan looked at Elena and then blushed a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Susan as she turned away with a grin.

Elena giggled looking at the queen and said, "Oh yes you do so don't give me that. You owe me for distracting your brother earlier today so that he wouldn't cause a scene." Susan immediately turned around at the mention of her brother and gave Elena a devilish grin.

"Speaking of you and my brother, how are things going?" asked Susan, "I noticed you two were enjoying yourselves on the walk to the meeting. He even had his arm on your waist!"

Elena just turned a rosy red and stammered, "I…um…well…he makes me laugh. He's very kind to me and he make's me feel…oh…I don't know…I've never felt this way before for any one." Susan just smiled at her friend and handed her some chain mail to put on over her dress. Then they both fastened on leather corsets over the chain mail so that it wouldn't move too much and pulled on some thick leather boots. To finish the look Elena strapped her sai belt to her waist and Susan threw her quiver over her shoulder. When they were all done they looked at each other and smiled.

Susan put her hand on Elena's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that the feeling between you two is mutual." Elena looked at Susan slightly confused. 'She can't be serious can she?' thought Elena. Then she heard a knock at the door. Susan went to open it and there stood Peter in his warrior get up.

"It's almost time to go," he said solemnly looking at the two girls.

"Well I better go see Lucy before we leave." Said Susan and quickly departed leaving Peter and Elena alone in the room.

"I need to go find Copperbane and get my sai," said Elena quickly and made a move to leave when Peter held up his hand.

"I already retrieved them for you," he said and then handed her the two now rather sharp knives. She gently took them from him and placed them securely in her belt. She slowly turned her head to look back up at him and saw him staring at her looking very distraught.

"Peter, what's wrong?" she asked, now very concerned that he was worried.

"Elena, I don't want you to come with us," said Peter almost chokingly. He didn't want her anywhere near that castle and he certainly didn't want her fighting.

Elena looked up bewildered by Peter's statement, "Do you think I'm not strong enough or skilled enough to fight in a battle?" Peter shook his head now unable to look at the girl he had come to care so much for and give her a straight answer. "Do you think I couldn't handle it or that I would be a burden?" He shook his head again still not able to look at her, his heart caught in his throat. Elena at the edge of tears of frustration at Peter's lack of an answer shouted, "Then what is it that makes you not want me in that battle? Or is it because you don't want to be near me anymore because if that's the case…." She never got to finish because Peter had grabbed hold of her and held her so tight that she couldn't breath enough to continue. She could feel his heart beating rapidly through his armor and realized that hers was keeping time with his. "Peter?" she asked quietly.

"I don't want to loose you," he said finally. He loosened his grip on her so that he could look her in the eye, "I care about you too much." Elena looked up at him and saw the emotion swirling in his eyes. He stroked her cheek and placed his forehead on hers.

"Peter you _know_ that you can't keep me from this battle," she said softly looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd try anyways," he replied with a small smirk, "Elena I can't loose you."

"I can't loose you either Peter," said Elena now at a whisper placing her hand on the side of his face, "Promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will if you do the same," replied Peter very quietly, wishing that she would reconsider, but knowing better.

"Should we shake on it?" asked Elena whose hands were now on Peter's chest and whose eyes had never broken his gaze. He slid one hand down to the small of her back pulling her even closer (if possible), using his other hand he tilted her head towards his, and smiled down at her.

"No, I know something better." And with that he bent down and placed his lips gently on hers. For that brief moment in time Elena felt the whole world disappear leaving just the two of them, both wishing that they could stay like this forever. As Peter pulled away the two opened their eyes and stared intensely at each other trying to silently convey their feelings towards each other. As Peter leaned down to kiss her again Edmund walked into the room.

"Peter we need to get go…ing." He said as he noticed that his brother wasn't alone. Peter let out a sigh and turned towards Edmund.

"Give me one more minute," he said staring rather hard at the younger boy hoping that he wasn't so oblivious anymore. Even if he was Susan came up behind the boy and yanked him away from the scene leaving the two alone once again. Peter looked back at Elena and sighed knowing that they would have to go soon, "Please be careful," he pleaded.

"Of course I will. I promised." She whispered, placing her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards her and capturing his lips with hers. He pulled her so close that her feet nearly lifted off the ground only pulling apart when his lungs were screaming for air. They both stood there in each other's arm trying to catch their breath when Elena looked at Peter and said with a sigh, "We'd better get going before someone else finds us this way."

"I agree," he replied and reluctantly let go of the girl in front of him. Instead he grabbed her hand and led her quietly out of the room towards the meeting spot. They made their way towards the small group of humans and griffins with determination on their faces. Peter slowly handed Elena off to her designated griffin and then walked briskly towards his own. The others thankfully didn't ask any questions, but the couple did receive a few curious looks from Caspian and Susan. Edward sort of just gawked. All five of them were now situated in front of their griffins and with a signal from Peter Elena felt herself being effortlessly lifted off the ground. Both Peter and Elena used the long flight to concentrate on the task ahead, trusting the other to do the same.


	9. Attack on the Castle!

**Disclaimer: I will own Narnia when the whole world turns into cheese!**

**CHAPTER NINE: Attack on the Castle**

The wind in her face was cold and clear as she flew over the land of Narnia. She momentarily turned her thoughts to the oddity the last few days had been. Got sucked into a mural, met a group of kids from the past, fell in love with a King, and now fighting for a country of talking animals and mythical creatures. Her mind reverted back to the present when she noticed that they were close. As the castle drew nearer Elena could see sentries posted on the walls and at the gates. She gripped her sai at her waist and waited for their landing. As they soared over the towers, Susan silently shot some of the guard who had spotted them. Peter and Caspian's griffins flew them low enough to where they could actually attack some of the guards without even landing. Edmund's griffin perched Edmund on the North tower and used his flashlight to signal to our troops that they had landed.

Elena was the first to land on the wall of the tower. The soldiers standing guard, after getting over their shock of seeing a griffin, suddenly charged her. Elena made quick work of them with her sai, using them for the first time in her life to kill. She decided not to dwell on that until after the battle. Peter, Susan and Caspian landed next to her on the wall ready to attack the second their feet touched the ground. The group made their way to the top of a tower where they threw a rope over the edge and climbed down to the windowsill of Caspian's professor. They slipped into the room undetected, but the professor wasn't there.

Caspian let out a groan and said, "I have to find him."

"No you don't have time," said Peter, "You have to get to the gate!"

"If it weren't for the professor I wouldn't be here and neither would you," said the Prince firmly.

"We can handle Miraz," cut in Susan, trying to hurry up the conversation.

"And I can still get to the gate in time," assured Caspian quickly. And with that the group split up. Elena, Susan and Peter went down one corridor and Caspian another. The small group made their way to Miraz's chambers, but was then stopped by an unexpected problem. Ten guards stood in the courtyard that separated them from the tower in which Miraz resigned. They were standing in the center of courtyard talking loudly and laughing heartily. The courtyard was dotted with trees and shrubbery, but not enough to totally conceal the group's presence.

As they were contemplating what to do Elena noticed a small fountain on the other side of the courtyard. She also noticed as a young woman walked by, the soldiers all stopped talking to stare at her. That's when Elena got an idea. She quickly took off her corset, belt, sai, chain mail, shoes and socks. She then proceeded to rip a slit on one side of her dress so that her leg came through. Before her companions could ask what she was doing she handed them her gear and nonchalantly sauntered into the courtyard before they could stop her. She headed for the fountain, never once looking at the guards. She didn't have to look at them to know that they were watching her and so she exaggeratedly swung her hips from side to side as she walked towards the fountain. When she reached the fountain, she perched herself on its side and started playing with the water. She dipped her feet in the fountain exposing her legs through the slit and she artfully disturbed the calm surface of the water with her fingers making the moon that reflected off the water seem to dance. In Elena's peripheral vision she saw Peter and Susan make it to the other side of the courtyard so she decided to end the show quickly. She exaggeratedly sighed trying to seem lost in her own thoughts and then quietly left the courtyard, hoping that none of the soldiers would follow her.

As she passed under the stone gateway, out of the guards' line of sight, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into an ally. She didn't have to look to know it was Peter, and he did not seem happy.

"What were you thinking!" he whispered furiously. As he handed her back her things. Susan helped her quickly redress and Elena looked up at Peter with a small grin.

"Well it worked didn't it?" she whispered back, "Remember I look like a Telmarine so I knew they wouldn't think twice about my presence in the courtyard. I thought I might as well take advantage of this and provide a harmless diversion so that you two could cross safely."

"It was a pretty impressive show you put on, I was afraid that some were going to follow you back," Cut in Susan with a grin, "However they seemed only interested in watching you. Oh Peter do stop skulking, Elena just took one for the team that's all, she doesn't seduce soldiers on a regular basis." Elena looked at him and noticed that even in the darkness she could see him blushing.

"Yeah, I'm much more into Kings anyways so no worries," she said giving him a wink, "Speaking of Kings, isn't there a wannabe one that we're supposed to be taking care of?" And with that the group set off again to find Miraz. Caspian had given them excellent directions and they were soon able to find his sleeping chambers. But once they reached it they could here Caspian's voice and the voice of two others. Peter and Susan went in and Elena stood guard outside. They had agreed earlier that it was better if Miraz didn't know of her presence. So she could only pick up bits and pieces of the conversation, but Elena got the gist of it. It appears Caspian's uncle had killed his own brother, Caspian's father, in pursuit of the throne and Caspian seems to have just found out. 'What piss-poor timing that was!' thought Elena. She then heard a crossbow go off and a woman scream. The next thing she knew was that all four of them were running for the front gate.

"Hurry Ed the signal!" shouted Peter.

"I'm a little busy here Pete." Replied Edmund who was fighting off a soldier on one of the towers.

A few soldiers charged the group, but they were quickly dealt with and Peter quickly ran towards the gate. The others stopped to watch him as he turned around and shouted, "Come on our troops are right outside!" and with that he started turning the wheel to open the gate, "Help me, we can still do this." Elena looked over at Susan who rolled her eyes and ran over to help her brother. Caspian and Elena followed.

"Just who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan asked vehemently. Just then Edmund managed to give the signal for the troops to charge. They had just managed to get the gate up when the first wave of Telmarine soldiers came into sight.

The group brandished their weapons as Peter shouted, "For Narnia!" Elena could see their troops rushing in from the gate and could hear their battle cries. They all were fighting bravely and she saw many Narnians and Telmarines fall. She kept her head about her and fought with her sai as she had been trained for years to do. Disarm, then kill, disarm, then kill. She followed this pattern never slowing her pace and never rethinking her actions. She kept an eye out for her friends and then noticed that there was a soldier on the sentries with crossbow aimed at Peter. Her heart stopped for a few seconds, but she then noticed Edmund slide down the side of the roof and knocked the soldier over the edge.

"Edmund!!" she screamed fearfully. He had just saved his brother, but he had landed himself next to five soldiers with crossbows. He dove into a room and slammed the door behind him. Elena then looked around the battlegrounds to assess how it was going and her stomach plummeted when she realized that is wasn't going well. She saw Peter charge up the side of the castle after a minotaur to where Miraz was watching the battle. 'Pathetic excuse for a King, won't even fight his own battles,' thought Elena. It was then that she saw the minotaur get shot with Miraz pushing him over the side of the wall. She then saw that a soldier had manage to loose the gate from its holdings, sending it crashing down and cutting off the Narnians' escape if not for the minotaur who held it up.

Elena fought the soldier now charging her and then looked to Peter who was still fighting on the stairs. He looked around and then reluctantly yelled to retreat. Edmund hitched a ride on one of the griffins, Susan caught a ride on Glenstorm's back and Caspian showed up with three horses, one for him, one for the old man next to him and one extra. Peter jumped on the extra and rode over to Elena and pulled her up in front of him before she even knew what was going on. He then rode under the gate before the Minotaur collapsed under its immense wait, trapping all those who hadn't quite made it out yet. Peter turned the horse around to stare at the frightened faces that were trapped behind the gate. One centaur turned around and charged the soldiers deciding to take as many down with him as possible.

"Peter the bridge!" Susan shouted and with that Peter turned the horse around and leapt over the raising bridge almost dislodging Elena from her seat. The wind felt even colder on her face as they raced back to Aslan's How and then she noticed that she had tears streaking her face, the memory of the trapped Narnians still lodged securely in her mind. She looked up at Peter to see that he was having some internal battle with himself. She leaned into him and he placed his arm securely around her waist, looking down at her in pained concern. She wept silently into his chest for all the Narnians who fell and for all the men she had to kill. Peter wished he could have spared her the trauma of war, but knew that there was nothing to be done about it now. He was just glad that he could still hold her in his arms and know that for the moment she was safe.

As they neared Aslan's How, Peter looked back at what was left of his soldiers and began to get angry thinking about how if Caspian had only stuck to the plan they wouldn't be in this situation they were in right now. The anger rose so much that by the time he reached the How he was practically seething.

He was walking next to the horse with Elena riding on it when Lucy ran up and asked, "What happened?" The poor girl had been left at the How to wait in suspense for her siblings and friends to return.

"Ask. Him." Said Peter now boiling with rage not just at Caspian, but also at himself.

"Me?" asked Caspian who voice was also reaching Peter's level of rage, "You could have pulled out there was still time."

"But there wasn't because of you," spat Peter, "If you had just stuck to the plan then those soldiers would probably still be here now."

"And if we had stayed here like I planned they definitely would be." Concluded Caspian, but Peter wasn't done with him.

"You called us, remember?" countered Peter still needing to vent his anger.

"My first mistake," hissed Caspian who was now really, really pissed. Elena didn't think there was anything to be done about the two boys now. Maybe if they managed to vent their pent up frustration they'd finally be able to work together.

"No your first mistake was thinking that you could lead these people," said Peter turning away obviously deciding that this was over. 'Or not,' thought Elena.

"Hey, I was not the one who abandoned Narnia," cried Caspian who was now practically foaming at the mouth.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead then Miraz does," replied Peter, "You, him, your father, Narnia's better off without the lot of you." And with that Caspian snapped, he drew his sword with Peter quick to follow.

"Stop it!" shouted Susan who had had quite enough of the boys' arguments. They were lowering Trumpkin from a horse and he wasn't looking too good. Lucy quickly ran up and gave him a drop of red liquid from her bottle. Everyone waited holding their breath when Trumpkin started breathing easy and opened his eyes.

"What are you all standing around for?" he asked incredulously, "The Telmarines will be here soon enough." Lucy just smiled at her DLF and turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm and said, "Thank you." Elena smiled at Trumpkin for finally learning some manners and then turned her attention to the wounded. She noticed that both Caspian and Peter had retreated into the How but decided not to seek out Peter until he's had some time to cool down. She wondered if those two would ever get along. Elena noticed Rose helping Lucy tend to the wounded and smiled at the little girl, who she had come to love as a sister. There's hope yet, she thought quietly to herself and then went about her duties for the time being.


	10. Finding the King in Peter

**Disclaimer: The same day I wrote the Chronicles of Narnia was the day I invented sliced bread and the internet!**

**CHAPTER TEN: Finding The King in Peter!**

When Elena had finished tending the wounded, she went in search of Peter. It didn't take long to find him since she seemed to know exactly where he'd be. She found him in the room where they had been the night before the battle. That brief time they shared together seemed so long ago when in reality it had only been a matter of hours. When she stepped in the room she saw Peter leaning against the table facing the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"Were you waiting for me?" asked Elena walking slowly over to Peter. He didn't wait for her to close the distance; Peter reached over and pulled Elena into his arms holding her as if he was afraid to let go.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly, resting his head on hers, and making her smile. They both stayed like this until Edmund and Lucy came barging into the room.

"Um…sorry for the really bad timing…again," apologized Edmund, "But we can't seem to find Caspian, and I'm beginning to worry." Elena looked up at Peter who now also seemed to be concerned by the prince's absence.

"We checked to see if he was with Susan, but she said that she hadn't seen him since the fight!" Cut in Lucy, who then covered her mouth when she realized what she had just let slip.

"Why would he be with Susan?" asked Peter as he looked from Lucy to Edmund to Elena. He then got a look on his face that was a mixture of shock and annoyance. 'Well at least he doesn't look angry,' thought Elena, 'that's a good start.'

Just then Trumpkin popped his head in the door and said, "If you are looking for the Prince, I saw him go to the stone table with Nikabrik just a few moments ago." At the mention of Nikabrik Elena's blood froze and she was sure that there was very little about that dwarf that could be trusted.

"We'd better check up on him," said Elena, "I don't like the sound of Nikabrik and him alone together." Peter nodded his head obviously coming to the same conclusion. They all quickly found themselves in the chamber with the stone table, but they weren't exactly prepared for what they found. Behind the stone table and in front of the wall carvings of Aslan was a thick sheet of ice that had a woman in it reaching out to Caspian who was being held captive by Nikabrik and two other creatures.

"Caspian!" shouted Elena It only took her a second to realize that the woman in the ice was none other than the White Witch itself. All of a sudden Peter was running around the stone table to get to Caspian, Edmund was fighting what appeared to be a werewolf, Lucy and Trumpkin were taking on Nikabrik, and Caspian still had his hand raised coming ever closer to the White Witch. Peter killed Nikabrik's second companion, who appeared to be a cross between a vulture and a hag, and shoved Caspian to the ground.

"Get away from him!" shouted Peter and raising his to sword the White Witch who only smiled and held out her hand further. When he looked into her eyes he came under her spell and slowly lowered his sword.

"PETER DON'T!!" screamed Elena, who was now running to his side; but her screams seamed to fall on deaf ears. Then suddenly a sword appeared through the ice and the White Witch's chest causing the ice to splinter and then shatter to the ground.

Elena reached Peter's side in time to see Edmund step out from behind the ice, look at his brother, and say, "I know…you had it sorted." He then left the chamber quietly walking past Susan at the entrance, who looked disappointed in both Peter and Caspian. Elena looked around the chamber and noticed that both Nikabrik and the werewolf were dead and that the wall carving of Aslan was staring down at them through the fallen ice. She peered up at Peter who looked dead white with shock at what he had almost just done. Elena decided to take his hand and lead him back to the room they had just come from so that they'd be alone. The second she closed and, for a lack of interruption's sake, locked the door Peter sat down on one of the chairs and burst into tears. It broke Elena's heart to see him this way, but she knew that this was probably the only way that she was going to get through to him, when all his defenses were completely down. She walked over and knelt down in front of him so that she would be at his eye level.

"Peter," she said calmly, "You have to stop trying to take the entire burden of Narnia on your shoulders. It will only destroy what you worked so hard to protect." He looked up at her to signal that he was listening. She had said the words that he had needed to hear the most since they had arrived back in Narnia. "We are all here to help shoulder the burden, your siblings, Caspian, all the creatures that follow you, and me. Your siblings were there with you at the beginning when this all started for you guys, and they haven't gone anywhere Peter. You've just stopped relying on them and I can tell it hurts them to see this. Lucy is not the nine year old that she appears to be, and Edmund wants to help you so much and you constantly push him away." At this Peter started to shake his head, forcing Elena to take his face in her hands and forcefully steady his gaze. "You once told me that you were a man stuck inside of a boy's body, but you're not the only one. Your siblings are having a hard enough a time with this as you are without you treating them like children also. You have to stop patronizing Lucy because she is way too old for you to be doing so, you have to stop taking Edmund for granted, and you have to take Susan's advise from time to time. I doubt when you were High King that you made all the decisions without your sibling's input, so what happened that made you think that this was all of your responsibility?"

Peter sighed and let his head sink into his hands. She was right and he knew it. Some how when she said it every excuse that he had made for himself seemed to have leaked out of him and disappeared. She had managed to put everything into perspective for him by showing him the consequences his actions had on the people he cared about the most.

He looked at the insightful girl in front of him and replied, "It must have happened after we got back to England. All of a sudden I was a kid again and treated as such. I felt I deserved better than that since I had been and still was deep down an adult. Every time I was treated like a child I would think back to Narnia, to when I was High King. I guess over time the picture got distorted and I made it seem like I was always in charge and therefore carried the entire burden. I distorted the picture so much that in time I started to believe it. And now thanks to you the picture has been humbly restored to what it should be: _Four_ Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Elena smiled at him and said, "You're leaving out a fifth person there, Peter." When the king gave her a confused look, she frowned at him and said, "Caspian is now in this picture as well, he also has lost much of his confidence because you tried to take everything upon yourself. We both know that when this is over, he will be the one to rule Narnia, and now more than ever does Narnia need you two to _get along_." Peter just sighed and looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Don't give me that look Peter Pevensie, if you two spent any real time together you'd realize that you two have a ton in common. You're both natural born leaders, you both care for Narnia and its people, you both have a special bond with your youngest sister, you are both very much driven by your emotions, and you both are stubborn…as…hell." Elena concluded looking very seriously at Peter. It was then that he realized that the big similarities that they shared were the ones that counted the most.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right," said Peter smiling down at Elena. All of a sudden he rose from his chair and pulled her up with him, holding her close. She looked him in the eyes and for the first time she saw them clear as day, and she imagined that this is what he must have looked like when he ruled as High King. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I wonder, how have I managed to survive this long without you?"

A shiver went down Elena's spine as she replied, "Oh probably a mixture of luck, a guardian angel, three siblings…." But she never got a chance to finish her list because Peter had cut her short by locking his lips with hers. She instinctually wrapped her arms around his head, while he had one hand on the small of her back and the other clasped firmly to the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair. This time around, thanks to a locked door, there were no interruptions and the couple took their time before breaking apart.

Peter smiled down at Elena and said, "Just so you know, that was a rhetorical question."

"Yeah, I've never been good at figuring that out." Admitted Elena smiling back up at him.

"I guess I should go try to help get us out of the mess we're in and with everyone's help this time," said Peter now rather serious.

"I think that first there's a girl who deserves some form of explanation from her older brother." Elena replied receiving a nod from the king in front of her. He quietly turned around unlocked the door and went in search of Lucy. Just then Susan appeared in front of the door and looked at Elena's appearance in a state of shock.

"WHAT were you and my brother just doing? That door was locked a few minutes ago and your hair is a mess!" she said in such a shrill voice that Elena's eardrums almost burst.

"Susan get your mind out of the gutter," said Elena blushing, "I locked the door so that when I gave Peter a thorough talking to we wouldn't be interrupted. And the only relatively scandalous thing we did was make out for a few minutes in which he had his hand in my hair."

"Oh!" said Susan grinning impishly, and then her face suddenly turned serious, "Do you think you got through to him?"

Elena smiled at the queen in front of her and said, "I hope so, because we need peace between those two."

"Well before you get too excited you better have a look at what's to come." Replied Susan taking Elena's arm and pulling her towards one of the upper openings to the tombs. As they walked out into the sunlight Elena could see troops outlining the rims of the forest about 500 yards from Aslan's How. 'I guess they finished the bridge,' thought Elena. A few minutes later Caspian, Edmund, Peter, and Lucy joined Elena and Susan on the ledge. Peter reached for Elena's hand and grasped it tight, trying to look to the people around him for help rather than let it all fall on his shoulders. 'This is going to be a very long day,' he thought sarcastically.


	11. No Matter What Happens

**Disclaimer: C.S. Lewis wrote the Chronicles of Narnia almost 40 years before i was born! So how could I possible own Narnia?**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: No Matter What Happens**

After watching the Telmarine army for a little while they congregated back in the chamber with the Stone Table. The other Narnians had also gathered there to help plan and await orders from their leaders. Peter looked around at the rather solemn faces and took a deep breath.

"We all know how last night went and we all know what's in store for us if we don't do well in this next battle," he stated, "Lucy has brought it to my attention that we need to prove ourselves to Aslan for him to help us and I agree with her. I believe that he is probably somewhere close to the How waiting for us to go ask for his help. So I propose that we send Lucy into the forest to go find him, for it was he who appeared to her first." Peter looked over at his sister who was simply beaming at him and he knew that he was doing the right thing. Trumpkin however felt otherwise.

"This is madness," he cried, "Sending a little girl into the deepest, darkest parts of the forest by herself." He looked over at Lucy pleadingly, "Haven't enough people died already."

"Nikabrik was my friend too," cut in Trufflehunter, "But he lost faith, Queen Lucy here hasn't, and neither have I."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Demanded the dwarf.

"No," said Lucy firmly placing her hand on Trumpkin's shoulder, "You're needed here."

"And she won't be alone," stated Susan, looking over at Peter for approval to which he nodded his head.

"Now we need to keep the Telmarines busy enough to allow Lucy and Susan enough time to find Aslan," stated Peter, opening the floor for suggestions.

"I know something that might be what you're looking for," said Caspian hesitantly, remembering the last time he had suggested something only to have it shot down by Peter. To his surprise Peter gave him the floor and his professor gave him an encouraging nod, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." He looked over at Peter who gave him a look that said 'go on' before he dove into his explanation, "If someone form Narnia were to challenge him to a one on one duel to the death for their victory instead of an all out battle, Miraz would be extremely pressured to accept. Since they have probably proclaimed him King by now he will be expected to show his people his courage and strength."

"Thank you Caspian, that is exactly the kind of distraction we needed," said Peter smiling at Caspian, "Therefore I will challenge Miraz for a duel to take place tomorrow. Does anyone have any objections?" He peered around at the other Narnians who shook their heads. He then looked at his siblings who slowly shook theirs and then looked at Caspian. The Prince was looking at the King with a mixture of shock and anger on his face. Peter then turned to look at Elena who just stared back with tears threatening to spill out. Elena knew that she couldn't stop him from doing this, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. "Edmund," said Peter, "I will right you a letter that you, Glenstorm and Wimbleweather (a giant) will take to Miraz. Caspian, you, my siblings and I need to discuss the upcoming battle. Everyone else there is still plenty of work to be done, we will fill you all in once we have everything worked out." As Elena turned to leave the chamber Peter grabbed her arm and said, "You need to stay too,'' so she turned around to face the others.

Caspian waited for the Narnians to leave before beginning his argument, "Why can't I fight Miraz? He is my uncle and therefore my responsibility. It is also a fight for my crown so I don't see why you get to fight him." Elena knew she was being selfish when she agreed with Caspian, but she also knew that this wouldn't phase Peter one iota.

"Caspian, if you fought Miraz you would fight for revenge, not for Narnia. Believe me when I say if you followed through with this revenge of yours you would not like the person that it turned you into," said Peter calmly, "It's not about whether you can beat your uncle or not it's about what's best for Narnia, and we need you alive so that if and when we win you can lead these people in one piece physically and psychologically." Caspian looked at Peter for a long time and then bowed his head, knowing deep down that Peter was right. Peter then grabbed a pen and paper that was left for him and started writing down his challenge to Miraz. Elena slumped against the wall for support; now knowing what Peter must have felt when Edmund suggested that she join the battle at the castle. Lucy and Susan went over and held Elena's hands, hoping to relieve some of her worry.

As Peter handed the message to Edmund, he looked over to Elena, Lucy, and Susan. They were standing there quietly although they all seemed a bit paler than normal. "Don't worry, you two will be fine," Peter reassured.

"It's not us we're worried about," said Susan looking at her brother and then at Elena who hadn't taken her eyes off Peter the entire time.

Peter looked at Elena's now rather white face and said, "Will everyone excuse us for a few moments, please," knowing that by now he didn't have to mention Elena's name for the rest to know what he meant.

"Sure thing, I'll go deliver the message in the mean time," said Edmund give Elena a quick reassuring smile. Susan, Lucy, and Caspian followed Edmund out leaving Peter and Elena alone in the chamber. Peter waited for her to reprimand him for taking on more burden than he should or for her to beg him not to go, but she surprised him once again by doing neither of these.

"Peter," said Elena in a weak, tiny voice, "I know I can't stop you from doing this, nor can I try and persuade you otherwise." Tears now started to run down her face, words and feelings just spilling out of her without a filter, "But I'm so afraid to loose you. I've been so afraid to care about someone…anyone for fear I'd loose them like I lost my family that I shut my heart to the world. But then I came to Narnia and told you my story and I felt happy with you. I fell in love with you so quickly that by the time I realized it, I couldn't go back to protect my heart. And I've never been so afraid in my life than I am right now."

Peter just stared at the girl in front of him. She had always been so strong and so brave that he never noticed how incredibly fragile she was as well. He walked over to Elena and held her in his arms, letting her sob in his chest. After a while her tears subsided and she looked up at him smiling down at her.

"What are you so happy about?" she demanded weakly.

He just chuckled and said, "You said you loved me." Elena blushed and tried to cover it up by burying her face in his chest again, but Peter was too fast for her. He took one of his hands and held her chin up so that she couldn't hide. "I love you too, Elena," he said quietly never taking his eyes off of hers, "I've never felt like this for anyone, but you. And I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what tomorrow brings, I will always love you." His hand was now on the back of her neck, while his thumb gently caressed her cheek, tenderly wiping away what was left of her tearstains.

Elena smiled up at him just staring into his eyes as he stared into hers. And all of her worry seemed to slowly seep out of her body, leaving her with a feeling of absolute warmth that spread throughout her body. As he leaned down to kiss her the hole in her heart, left by the grief of loosing her family, started to slowly close. And when their lips finally met and their hearts beat as one, a lone teardrop ran down Elena's face taking with it the last of her worries and the empty spaces in her heart. She wrapped her arms around Peter's head and kissed him with a passion that she didn't know she had in her, letting her newly complete heart take over. Peter now truly felt like the High King he once was with Elena in his arms and returned her kiss with equal passion.

When the two finally withdrew and slowly looked into each other's eyes both felt a complete sense of calm. Peter noticed that Elena's face was no longer haunted and that it was full of happiness. She could see Peter's bright eyes and easy smile and knew that at long last she was seeing the true High King of Narnia. As they stood there in each other's arms Edmund came dashing into the room completely out of breath not even bothering apologizing for the interruption.

"He accepts," said Edmund through gasping breaths. Elena looked up at Peter with a worried smile, knowing that it was best for Narnia that Miraz had accepted the challenge. She pulled out of his arms and left him to his brother to figure out the battle strategy. She went in search of Caspian to let him know that he was needed at the Stone Table. She found him holding Susan in one of the back rooms.

Elena tried to leave quickly, but Susan saw her and said, "What is it?"

Elena slowly turned around to face Caspian and Susan who where now not so close and said quietly, "Edmund just got back and Miraz has accepted. Caspian is needed at the Stone Table with Peter and Edmund to help plan the upcoming battle." Caspian nodded his head and turned to Susan and whispered something in her ear and the turned and walked away toward the Stone Table's chamber. After he left Elena turned to Susan and raised an eyebrow at her, giving her friend the 'what was that all about' look. Susan just beamed at Elena and said nothing apparently way to happy to speak. Elena didn't press the Queen into saying anything and just smiled back.


	12. Peter vs Miraz

**Disclaimer: Is my name C.S. Lewis? No! So obviously I do not own Narnia!**

**Author Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I had writer's block/I procrastinated too much with my homework and then it piled up soo much that I didn't have any time for writing. The more time you have in college means the more time you have to procrastinate. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Twelve: Peter vs. Miraz**

Somehow that night Elena slept peacefully with Peter's words of love still fresh in her mind. It wasn't until she woke up the next morning that her previous fear started to creep up on her. She didn't however have time to dwell on it since she was far to busy helping everyone get ready for the battle. She gave a quick hug to Susan and Lucy before they headed off to find Aslan and then went and dawned her battle gear.

Once she was ready she went in search of Peter and once again found him in their room waiting for her. She smiled at him as he now had his full Narnian armor on complete with a shield with a great red lion on it. He set his tools aside and walked towards her, taking no more than two steps to close the distance.

As he pulled her into his arms, Elena sighed with worry and looked up at the one most important person in her life, "You're going to let me watch the battle between you two," she stated. Peter looked down at her with an expression that said something along the lines of 'please don't be difficult.' Elena ignored this completely and continued, "Peter I'm not going to stand in back and watch from a distance. I'm going to stand there next to Ed and Caspian and support you."

Peter sighed and look at her trying to come up with a good reason for her not to be there, "Elena you know we don't want to make your presence known to Miraz and so I think it would be wise if you stayed in the back with the archers or underground." He wanted to make sure that if things didn't work out that Elena would still be able to live in Narnia as a Telmarine.

"Oh, Peter that's a bunch of hog swallow considering he saw me fighting at the castle. And even if things turned out wrong, do you honestly think, that I could live amongst the people who destroyed Narnia?" she asked, demanding an honest answer from him.

"No, I don't think anyone could," he said with a sigh looking into her seemingly endless brown eyes and wishing that there was someway for him to stay looking into them for all eternity, "I just can't guarantee that I'll win and I don't want you to get hurt…" And with that Elena gave him a sharp slap across the face, rendering him completely speechless and totally shocked.

"Peter," she fumed, "If you think that I'm going to be as far away from you in the battle so that I am the last to know your fate then you are severely mistaken. Believe me when I say I've experienced the difference between knowing what was going on and not and I prefer knowing hands down. Don't make me live through that again, Peter, I beg of you!" she said now with tears of love and anger rolling down her cheeks as she fiercely glared at Peter. He was once again taken aback by her behavior, wondering if there was going to be a time when she wasn't quite a mystery. He now knew however that his trying to protect her would only cause her more pain in the long run.

He sadly smiled down at her and said, "I guess I couldn't keep you from watching, even if I wanted to."

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "No you really couldn't," she said pulling him closer her mouth now inches from his. Her voice was now a whisper as she looked up into his clear blue eyes, "No matter what happens, I will always love you," and with that she closed the distance between them and locked her lips with his, letting her agitation be swept away.

The two lovers were quickly swept away into a field of passion that neither had ever felt before. Peter felt an animal rise in him that he had never felt even when he had ruled over Narnia. Never had a woman made him feel this way. He let his hands run over Elena, her beautiful curves and though her hair. When one of his hands ran over her stomach she gasped in his mouth, which he now had the urge to fully taste. He quickly slid his tongue in her mouth and she reciprocated, which only fueled the animal inside him.

If it weren't for the fact that there was a battle that decided the fate of Narnia about to start Peter was pretty sure that the animal in him would have had its way with Elena right then and there. He slowed the kiss down and placed his once roaming hands gently on Elena's waist. They quietly pulled apart both knowing what they had to do. They left the room and walked towards the How's exit silently holding hands.

The two silent teenagers held onto each other as their thoughts whirled with what they were about to do. They reached the entrance of the How and joined Edmund who was waiting for them.

"Where's Caspian?" asked Elena, trying to pull her thoughts to the present.

"I believe he went after Susan and Lucy to make sure that they got past the soldiers," replied Edmund solemnly. At that moment Elena caught a glimpse at what the Just King must have looked like when they were first in Narnia. The young man stood before them silent and strong giving an air of quiet calculation and observance at the same time.

The three stood at the entrance and with a deep breath walked forward into the valley. Peter held Elena's hand as they walked past the cheering Narnians towards the dueling sight where the Telmarines had already gathered. The Telmarines eyed Elena with disdain, believing her to be a traitor. Miraz put on his helmet and stepped into the middle of the stone ruins eyeing Peter through his rather grotesque golden mask. Giving Elena's hand a firm squeeze, Peter let go of her hand, placed his own helmet on his head, and stepped into the arena to face Miraz. The two began to circle each other, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"There's still time to surrender," sneered Miraz.

"Feel free," replied Peter never taking his eyes off the wannabe king.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz baited.

"Just one!" snarled Peter, and with that he launched himself at Miraz and the battle ensued. Both kings were skilled fighters and neither seemed willing to back down. Elena stood there with her eyes transfixed on Peter, gasping when Miraz dislocated his arm, and cheering when he slashed Miraz's leg. At one point she saw him peer over Miraz's shoulder and followed his gaze, noticing Caspian riding towards them with Susan.

"Does his majesty need a respite?" asked Miraz tauntingly when he saw Peter's worried expression.

"Five minutes?" asked Peter hopefully.

"Three!" exclaimed Miraz who appeared to go cross-eyed in the process. The two paraded past each other and then slumped when their backs were turned. Elena and Edmund immediately rushed over to Peter and helped drag him over to the side while Miraz's advisers did the same for him.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter asked Susan as her and Caspian finally reached the arena.

"She made it through, with some help," replied Susan nodding her head to Caspian.

"Thanks," said Peter sincerely.

"Well you were busy," said Caspian nonchalantly. Elena and Susan were beaming at the two boys, finally hoping for some peace between them.

"You better get up there," said Peter, looking at Susan and then at the cliff where the archers were stationed, "I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word." Susan nodded her head and gave him a swift hug. Peter grimaced at the pain that shot up his left arm and Susan quietly apologized.

"Keep smiling," said Edmund who was looking at the anxious faces of the Narnian warriors. Peter put on a pained smile and raised his sword to the Narnians who in turn cheered him on. He then quickly turned around and sat down on a stone.

"I think it's dislocated," Peter said to Ed who was examining his arm. "What do you think happens to us back home if we die here?" he asks his brother who in turn just stares back at him, "You were always there and I never realized…." Crack! Edmund had relocated Peter's arm and patted him on the shoulder.

"Save it for later!" murmured Edmund. If it weren't such a serious situation that they were in Elena might have found that quite comical. She couldn't help, but be proud of Peter for trying to make amends with his brother. She was also proud of Edmund for not letting his brother get too carried away with his feelings at this crucial moment. She looked over at Peter who was staring at her with concern.

She silently mouthed the words 'I love you' to which he replied verbally, "I love you, too." And with that he stepped back into the arena to face Miraz for a second time. Miraz then stepped into the arena and the battle resumed. Both men were now fighting more desperately now, taking more chances and using more below the belt tricks.

Elena scooted over to Caspian and quietly whispered, "What arrangements have you made for Rose?" not even bothering to ask _if_ he had made any.

"Copperbane and a centaur by the name of Lillylight is staying behind with her," he replied quietly, "They will take her to safety if something were to happen." Elena nodded and turned her attention back to the battle.

"Respite!" cried Miraz who was now on the ground with no sword and quite at Peter's mercy.

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" exclaimed Edmund looking at his brother, who armored fist was raised at Miraz and who was also without a sword. Peter looked down at the pathetic man and decided against his better judgment to give the man his respite.

He turned to walk back to the side when he heard Edmund shout, "Look out!" And with that he ducked just as Miraz's sword swung over his head. He quickly grabbed the sword out of the other man's hands and drove in into Miraz's side. Peter then turned around to give the final blow, to the man who had tried to exterminate all of Narnia and hesitated.

"What's wrong boy?" geared Miraz, "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter fought the urge to drive his sword into Miraz that very second. Almost shaking with anger he replied, "It's not mine to take!" And with that he turned to Caspian offering him Miraz's sword. Caspian slowly walked towards the two and accepted the sword, while Peter made his way back to Elena and Edmund. Edmund gave him a nod of approval and Elena grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. They turned their attention to Caspian who was slowly raising the sword to kill Miraz.

"I guess I was wrong," said Miraz, staring at Caspian, "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Caspian raised his sword and just when everyone thought that he was going to kill his uncle once and for all, he drove the sword into the ground in front of bewildered king.

"Not like you," spat Caspian, "Keep your life, but I'm giving the Narnians back their kingdom." And with that he walked back to the cheering Narnians, both Peter and Edmund giving him a clap on the back.

Nobody was watching the other party's reaction to this so all were surprised to hear one of the Lords shouting, "Treason, they have killed our king!" All heads were turned to see the body of a now dead Miraz spread across the ground of the arena with a Narnian arrow sticking out of him.


	13. The Battle For Narnia

**Disclaimer: If we lived in an alternate universe I would own Narnia, but since we don't C.S. Lewis owns it all.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry about taking so long, writer's block is such a pain. But I think I'm back in the swing of things! I know how the story is going to end but I'm not so sure how many chapters it will take. At the very least I will write three more! I think I'm going to change the rating to T, tell me what you think. Now on with the show!**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Battle For Narnia!**

"Of all the lowly tricks!" cried Elena furiously. Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Elena stood there watching the Telmarine Lords ride back to their troops and signal for the cavalry to charge. Peter nodded to Caspian who made his way back to his horse and into the How. Shortly after they heard Susan's horn being blared and Peter started counting back from ten. Elena drew her sai and Edmund drew his swords, he preferred not to use a shield like his brother. Catapults were being launched at the Narnians, but they bravely held their ground. As the cavalry approached and as Peter finished counting down the ground below the horses started to crumble and sink. Susan then had the archers fire arrows into the now growing pit of the trapped Telmarine soldiers killing off nearly half of the cavalry. Then the ground opened up behind the cavalry and out jumped the Narnians with Caspian leading the charge.

"For Narnia!" shouted Peter and with that the Narnians stationed in front of the How charged the pit to surround the cavalry. Elena, Edmund, Peter, Caspian and the Narnians hacked and slashed at the confused and rather scared Telmarines, many of whom had never seen a fawn or talking animal. Elena had a few soldiers charge her screaming, "Traitor!" There were too many to fight at one time, but fortunately for her Peter and Edmund jumped in to help her out and the soldiers were taken care of.

After they had finished off the cavalry the foot soldiers started approaching and Peter called for everyone to fall back to the How. But the Telmarines launched the catapults at the entrance to the How causing it to cave in. One of the catapults, while not hitting Susan, sent her flying and if not for Trumpkin she would have fallen right off of the top of the How. He swung her over to a protruding ledge a few feet below them and Susan joined Edmund, Caspian, Peter, and Elena. They were surveying the oncoming army with a thorough understanding of their predicament.

Peter looked over at Susan and asked, "Lucy?" To which Susan hesitantly shook her head. He then looked over to Elena wanting to memorize every inch of her before they ran to what was probably their death. She gave him a nod of her head and he smiled at her and raised his sword shouting, "For Aslan!" And with that they all rushed forward slashing and fighting the oncoming Narnian soldiers. Elena kept her rhythm of disarm then kill, all of her senses heightened by the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She watched the Pevensie Siblings fight along side her and all three were deadly impressive. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Caspian fall over the edge of one of the holes previously made by the Narnians. She rushed over to help him, but a tree beat her to it.

'WHAT?!' she thought as she saw the tree wrap one of its roots around Caspian's attacker and smash him into a wall. She looked around and saw multiple trees crawling around the battlefield taking out the fleeing Telmarines that had once grossly outnumbered the Narnians. She heard Peter mutter, "Lucy!" behind her and couldn't help, but smile to herself as she ran after the Telmarines, who were retreating to the river.

As they reached the bridge that the Telmarines had built, Elena saw Lucy standing on the opposite side of the bridge holding out her dagger, blocking the Telmarines' way. And then the largest lion that Elena had ever seen walked over to stand next to Lucy. Elena knew instantly that this was Aslan, and was extremely proud of Lucy for keeping faith in him. The Telmarines couldn't seem to decide who they feared more, the trees and Narnians or Aslan and Lucy. Eventually the lord who had killed Miraz made the executive decision to charge the youngest queen and the majestic lion. As they came closer to the infamous duo Aslan released a might roar that stopped the Telmarines in their tracks.

Elena felt Peter put an arm around her waist pulling her away from the edge of the river that was now bubbling over like a giant furnace had just been lit beneath it. The Telmarine soldiers were frantically trying to get off the bridge and away from the water. Unfortunately for them that meant that they were driven towards the awaiting Narnians. Many surrendered their weapons upon reaching the shore and those stupid enough to try and fight were quickly dealt with. Then the water shot up three stories taking the middle of the bridge with it. The gigantic wave of water took the form of an old man who was staring down at the lone soldier on the bridge, the Telmarine lord. Elena could hear him scream as the river god crashed down onto the lord, drowning him instantly.

With that the war for Narnia's freedom was over. Elena looked over at Peter who's grinning mirrored her own and threw her arms around him. He laughed joyously, picked her up and started twirling her around. Susan, Caspian, and Edmund came over to enjoy the merriment, giving hugs, pats on the back, and cheers to victory. They watched Aslan approach their group with Lucy and Elena instantly felt the need to kneel before him. Peter, Susan, Caspian, and Edmund simultaneously kneeled to Aslan with her as if they were all guided by the same emotion.

"Rise King and Queens of Narnia," said the most majestic voice Elena had ever heard, she and Caspian remained kneeling when Aslan looked at the young prince and said, "All of you."

Slightly shocked that Aslan would include him as a monarch of Narnia he raised his head and quietly replied, "I do not think that I am ready."

Aslan smiled down at him and said, "It is for that very reason that I know you are." As Caspian stood up, Aslan looked over at Elena who was still kneeling and said, "Rise Elena, Daughter of Eve, it is high time we met."

Elena slowly stood up and looked into the Lion's face, feeling instant warmth and contentment. "It was you!" she said quietly, "You were one who brought Rose and I to Narnia."

"Yes dear one," Aslan chuckled kindly, "I was the one to bring you here. And how do you find Narnia, young one?"

"I couldn't find a more wonderful place even if I tried!" she replied honestly sneaking a side-glance to Peter that didn't go unnoticed by Aslan. But before he could comment on it the warrior mice came up to Aslan with their chief on a stretcher looking very pale (for a mouse that is) and placed him before the Lion. Lucy immediately ran forward and gave Reepicheep a drop of her cordial and as always the mouse almost instantly recovered.

"Oh," exclaimed Reepicheep as he got up and saw Aslan for the first time, "My liege it is a great honor…Oh my!" As the mouse was bowing to the lion he realized that his tail had been cut off during battle. "Forgive me! I seem to be out of countenance," he said as he turned his sad eyes over to Lucy and her cordial.

The small girl looked regretfully at the mouse and said, "Sorry, I don't think it works like that."

"You could have a go," said the now relatively desperate mouse. To this Aslan chuckled at him and he realized that there was little to be done. So he regally bowed to Aslan and Lucy and proclaimed, "I am sorry my liege then I must resign for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think to much of your honor," said Aslan wisely.

Reepicheep looked at the lion incredulously and said, "Well it's not just for honor, it's great for balance…and grabbing things, and climbing…" at that moment the other mice had reverently drawn their own swords and held them to their tails.

"We will not bare an honor denied to our chief," exclaimed one of the mice quietly to which Aslan chuckled.

"Not for the sake of your pride, small one, but for the love of your people," he said kindly and with that Reepicheep's tail grew back instantly.

The mouse jumped up and down with excitement, exclaiming, "Thank you my liege, from now on it will be a sign of my great humility."

The great Lion chuckled at this and then turned to Lucy and said, "Now where is this Dear Little Friend that I've heard so much about?" At the mention of his nickname Trumpkin turned away from his work and made his way over to Aslan and kneeled before him. Aslan playfully roared at the dwarf making him jump a little.

"Do you see him now?" chided Lucy, looking very pleased with herself. The rest of the group fell into laughter as the dwarf jokingly glared at the young queen and stood up. They all started helping around the river and then with the rest of the Narnians made their way back to the castle.

**This is the first time I've written this but please REVIEW!!**


	14. Of Life and of Love

**DISCLAIMER: C.S. Lewis takes it all. I just own Elena and Rose. **

**Hey everyone! I've decided to change the rating to T. If any one has any problem with this please tell me. Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I will post 3-4 more chapters after this so the story isn't quite over just yet. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Of Life and of Love**

Elena stood on the balcony right outside her room, the wind whipping her hair behind her, watching the sun start to make its way towards the horizon. She thought about all that had happened over the past few days with a smile gracing her features. Caspian had been crowned King of Narnia and Rose Princess by Aslan and Peter. Then Caspian rode through the streets of Narnia with his crowned head held high with Rose sitting with him on his horse. The crowds both Narnian and Telmarine cheered their new King and their long lost Princess. Elena had ridden next to Peter smiling at the crowds and enjoying the festivities. A quiet chuckle brought Elena out of her daydreaming and she turned around to face Aslan standing at the entrance to her room smiling at her. She smiled to Aslan as she quickly curtsied to him and then ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you for bringing me to Narnia," she said into his beautifully soft mane, "I can't believe that I'm so happy!"

"You are welcome child," he replied sadly, "but I'm afraid that all good things must come to an end."

Elena looked up into his eyes with a saddened understanding, "You've come to tell me that I can't stay here haven't you?"

The great lion looked at her with such regretful eyes that Elena knew that it pained him as much as her and therefore couldn't be mad at him. "I am sorry child, but your place is in your world with those whom you love."

Elena felt tears spill out of her eyes, "There is no one left in my world for me to love except maybe my sensei."

"What about Peter?" asked Aslan quietly, "I've seen the way you two look at each other. Is there not love there?"

"Yes," replied Elena chokingly, "but there's almost a 70 year time difference between us. Even if I found him again and he were still alive he'd be practically 90 years old."

"What if that time difference were to be taken out of the equation, would you be happy to go back to your world?" asked Aslan.

Elena didn't hesitate in answering, "As long as I was with the Pevensies, my new family, then I would be happy to go anywhere," she replied from the bottom of her heart. The Pevensies had given her a family again and she didn't want to be separated from them for anything.

"Are you willing to go back in time to live with them, during a time of war and suffering for your world?" asked Aslan, quietly. Elena looked up at him questioningly, but silently nodded her head. "Then when it is time to send you and the Pevensies back into your world I will send you back to their time as well. Do not fear I will set it up so that you are taken care of, and the history of your world won't be changed either." Elena's eyes brimmed with tears anew, but this time they were tears of joy and wrapped her arms around Aslan soundly, thanking him over and over again. He chuckled and said, "Your welcome child, but you don't have to worry just yet for it will be a while before I send you home. I just thought that I should ask you this so that I can plan ahead. And I will ask that you not say anything to the others because they do not yet know that they cannot stay."

"I promise Aslan," said Elena gleefully. She was so happy that he could have asked her to do just about anything and she wouldn't have hesitated to do so. At that moment Peter walked into her room and she quickly ran up and threw her arms around him smiling. He laughed and twirled her around not knowing why she was so happy, but enjoying himself nonetheless.

"I will leave you two to yourselves." Said Aslan with a wink as he let himself out of the room. Peter set Elena back down on her feet and gave her a gentle kiss.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked curiously.

Elena just smiled up at him and said, "Sorry, but that's a secret!" She nudged her head toward the door that Aslan had left out of and Peter took the hint not to pry. "So what brought you my way?" asked Elena playfully.

"Follow me," he said cryptically. He took her hand and led her through a complicated web of passages and courtyards until Elena was completely turned around. She was about to ask him where they were going when he led her onto a balcony that looked over all of Narnia with the sun setting behind it. Elena gasped at the beauty of the view and then noticed a table with candles set for two. Peter looked down at Elena lovingly, taking in every moment of it. He led her to the table and pulled one of the chairs out for her and then sat himself down in the other. As he did this two fauns came out and placed food and wine in front of them and then quietly left.

Elena was finding it hard to form a coherent thought, but she finally managed to say something to the effect of, "What's the occasion?"

Peter looked at her lovingly and said, "I just thought that you and I had scarcely had any time together since the battle and had this put together. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Elena asked incredulously, finally finding her thoughts again, "Peter this is so wonderful, I can't even begin to describe it. Who would have thought you for a romantic?" she added playfully.

"I'll have you know madam that I can be very romantic when called upon," replied Peter, pretending to take offense to her comment. Elena just laughed at this and started to eat her food. The rest of the dinner the two just talked about nothing in particular and enjoyed each other's company. When they had finished the two fauns came back out to take away their food and two more came out with Narnian instruments and started playing music. Peter then stood up and walked around to Elena and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

To which Elena replied, "I would _love _too." And with that she took his hand as he led her to the center of the balcony. He then turned to face her and took her waist in his right hand and her free hand in his left. He lead her gracefully around the balcony never taking his eyes off hers and letting the music take the two of them away. Elena wished that this would last forever not realizing that Peter was thinking the exact same thing. After a while the two fauns left, leaving the two lovers alone in candle light.

Peter had slowed their dancing until they were standing there in each other's arms. He lightly caressed Elena's cheek with his thumb as she leaned into him with her hands on his chest. "Elena," he whispered lovingly, "When you found me, I was a boy pretending to be the man I once was. You brought me back to Narnia and little by little helped me find the King that I used to be and I love you all the more for it. You have made me feel more like a man and a King than even Narnia has and I never want to be parted from you." As he said this he slowly went down on one knee in front of her and took her left hand in his, "Will you Elena Iliano, do me the great honor of being my wife?" And with that he pulled out a silver ring that had small sapphires that were placed in swirling patterns that mimicked the flow of the wind.

Elena's emotions overwhelmed her in that instant. She was happy when Aslan had said that she could spend the rest of her life with Peter, but nothing compared to the infinite bliss that she felt knowing that he _wanted_ to spend the rest of his life with her as well. She felt her cheeks dampen and realized that she was crying with joy. She vigorously nodded her head and said the only word she was able to coherently utter at that point, "Yes." And with that Peter placed the ring on her finger and stood up, embracing her lovingly. He instantly leaned down and captured her lips with his sending the two into a whirlwind of emotions.

"CONGRADULATIONS!!" shouted Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Rose, and Caspian who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, causing the couple to instantly break apart. The girls ran up to hug Elena while the boys went over to clap Peter on the back.

"You should be married in Narnia, and as soon as possible!" exclaimed an excited Lucy. Elena couldn't help but wonder if Lucy knew about them not staying in Narnia, but decided not to dwell on it.

"Lucy give the poor girl a break, she just got engaged!" laughed Susan, hugging Elena in the process.

"Figures you're getting married first," laughs Edmund putting his brother in a headlock. Peter laughs at his brother's antics and then skillfully maneuvers out of the headlock and sends his brother sprawling into Caspian.

"Well I am the oldest," replies Peter sarcastically. Unfortunately for Peter, Edmund and Caspian tackled him right then and all three boys ended up wrestling on the ground.

"Honestly Peter you are getting married," sighed Susan, "Is that how a man should act? On that note, is that any way for Kings to act?" The boys however ignored her comment and continued to brawl on the floor of the balcony.

"Let them be Susan," laughed Elena, "they're entitled to have some fun." The boys at that point had gotten to their feet and were laughing at nothing in particular. Peter went over to Elena and swept her off her feet. Literally. He swung her around and laughed with her until they were both dizzy and collapsed on the floor of the balcony. They stayed in each other's arms just gazing at the stars, while the others decided to leave the young couple alone for a while.

"I love you," said Peter quietly.

Elena looked up at him, gently brushed some stray hair out of his face and whispered, "I love you too."

**This is probably one of the first times that i have said this but please review. I wish I had more feed back on the story. Thanks for reading though!**


	15. The Wedding

**Chapter Fifteen: The Wedding**

**AN: **So sorry that it took so long to write this. I got caught up in some of my other stories and lost sight of this one. I will finish the story so don't wory, I won't cancel it. Hope you like this chapter!

Weeks had past, and today was the day of Peter and Elena's wedding. There had been no big social event since the King Caspian's Coronation, and all of Narnia had anxiously awaited its arrival. Elena woke up to the sound of Susan coming through the door with a large breakfast tray.

"You didn't have to do that Susan," commented Elena as the tray was set before her, "I could have gotten it myself."

"And have you accidentally see your husband to be on your wedding day?" asked Susan playfully, "Not on my watch."

"Oh yeah, I am getting married today, aren't I?" chuckled Elena as she grabbed a piece of toast and some jam, "You know, when I come from, you tend to get married in your twenties. If someone told me that I'd be getting married at seventeen, I'd have questioned their mental stability."

"And you're getting married to a king, the High King of Narnia to be exact," laughed Susan.

Elena laughed with her soon to be sister-in-law, "So what is the schedule for today?"

"Well after breakfast, you shall be taking a bath and then over the next few hours we will be preparing you for the wedding."

"Susan, I'm not getting married until sunset!" exclaimed Elena, "How many hours do you plan on preparing me?"

"Oh don't be so over dramatic," sighed Susan, "You didn't wake up until eleven and it will take at least five hours to get not just your hair and makeup done, but mine, Lucy's and Rose's as well. So don't worry it'll be a relaxing prep with plenty of nice things to munch on."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound so bad," said Elena with a sigh a relief, "I wish I could see Peter though, I don't like being away from him for long."

"Don't worry, you'll have all night to make up the lost time," smiled Susan slyly.

Elena blushed furiously and tried to stammer a reply, "Su-Susan! That is n-not what I meant. I'm a…Peter and I have never…."

"I know, I was just teasing," laughed Susan at the red girl in front of her, "Alright it's now time for your bath." Susan grabbed the tray from Elena and shooed her into the bathroom where a lovely hot bath was waiting for her. She took her time bathing and picking what scents she wanted to use. She finally chose a light mixture of vanilla and lavender for her wash and hair.

True to her word, it took a good five hours to prepare all four girls' hair and makeup. Elena was wearing her hair down in long curls, with a simple veil that was attached with small diamond clips to her hair. Little white flowers were also lightly clipped into her hair. Her makeup was simple and natural, with soft brown eyeliner and mascara to bring out her eyes and a light blush. Susan and Lucy, her bridesmaids, wore their hair down with part of it clipped to the side, and their makeup was also natural. Rose, her flower girl, wore her hair in a cute bun with a few loose curls to frame her face. She didn't wear any makeup except some lip gloss, seeing as she's only eight years old. Susan, Lucy and Rose all wore their crowns on their heads. Elena had opted not to wear a tiara, saying that it didn't make sense for her to wear one when she's not royalty. And oddly enough Susan didn't press the issue, which made Elena slightly suspicious since Susan, her maid of honor, had been trying to make this wedding as extravagant as possible.

Finally it was time to put their dresses on. Susan and Lucy both wore light blue dresses, each a different style. Now that Elena thought about it the dresses looked very much like the first ones that she had seen them in. Rose's dress was a creamy white with a flowery bodice and a long flowing skirt. Elena's wedding dress was a simple ivory dress, with a swoop neck that lightly graced her shoulders. It had long flowing sleeves and it hugged her curves. The skirt was long and had a train that you could clip to the side of the dress. Her shoes were simple ivory, peep-toe, kitten heels.

When she finally looked in the mirror she gasped at her reflection. Gone were the dark circles under her eyes and her sunken in face. Her face was now filled out and radiated health and happiness.

"You look beautiful," exclaimed Rose as she peeped out from the side of Elena's dress, "Peter's going to drop dead when he sees you."

"I hope not," laughed Elena, "I would like him alive so that I can marry him."

"It's almost time to head down to the throne room," said Susan checking the grandfather clock, "Glenstorm should be here any minute now." Elena had asked Glenstorm to give her away at the wedding to which the centaur nobly replied that he would.

"I'm here your Majesties," said Glenstorm as he walked into the room, "Everyone has arrived and is waiting for the ceremony to start."

"How's Peter?" asked Elena quickly.

"Fidgety," chuckled the centaur, "I think it's because he would have married you the night he had proposed if it had been proper. But alas, now that it's finally here he can't wait so he's a tad fidgety."

"He always was a bit impatient," sighed Lucy smiling as she, Susan and Rose walked towards the door. Glenstorm walked over to Elena and offered her his arm to which she gladly accepted even if it was a little high up for her. They all walked out of the room and slowly made their way toward the throne room.

By the time they had arrived Elena had large butterflies in her stomach and her heart beat so loudly that she was sure that Glenstorm would be able to hear it. The music started playing behind the double doors that led to the throne room and the doors opened for Rose and Trumpkin, the ring bearer, to walk down the isle. Then it was Lucy's turn and then Susan's after she quickly let down Elena's train. Finally it was time for Elena to walk down the isle and see Peter for the first time that day. As the doors opened her eyes immediately found his and the nervous butterflies disappeared, but her heart still pounded like it always did when she saw him.

Peter was standing at the alter with Edmund next to him as his best man and Caspian next to Edmund as his other grooms man. Aslan, who was marrying them, was also at the alter looking as radiant as ever with his main catching the setting sun's rays. Peter was looking at her with so much love at that moment that all Elena could do was smile and return the gaze with equal passion. When she and Glenstorm finally made it to the alter, he handed her over to Peter with a solemn order to take care of her, which Peter replied that he would with all of his heart.

"Citizens of Narnia," began Aslan in his deep majestic voice, "We are here to witness the beloved matrimony between High King Peter Pevensie and Lady Elena Iliano. Before we go any further are there any among you who believe that these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The hall was met with silence and so Aslan turned to Peter and asked, "Do you Peter Pevensie take Elena Iliano, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," said Peter smiling at Elena.

"And do you Elena Iliano," asked Aslan turning towards her, "Take Peter Pevensie to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," smiled Elena never taking her eyes off of Peter.

"Peter, please recite your vows to Elena," said Aslan.

"Elena, you captured my heart like no other person has," started Peter looking into her eyes, "You made me remember what it meant to be King and a man of honor when I had forgotten. I promise to be there for you, to protect and respect you, and to love you with all of my soul, all the days of our lives."

"Now Elena, please recite your vows to Peter," said Aslan.

"Peter, when you found me I was alone with a broken heart," began Elena, never taking her eyes away from his, "But you took the shattered pieces of my heart and put them back together and you shared your family with me when I had none. I promise to love you with all of my heart, to love your family like my own, and to follow you where ever you go, all the days of our lives."

Aslan then asked, "Trumpkin will you bring forth the rings?" The dwarf walked over to Peter and Elena, each grabbing the ring intended for the other.

"Elena," said Peter as he slid a ring made of two intertwined gold and silver bands onto her ring finger, "With this ring I do thee wed."

"Peter," smiled Elena as she slid a similar ring onto his ring finger, "With this ring I do thee wed."

"By the power invested in me," proclaimed Aslan, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Elena would you please kneel." Elena, who was now rather confused, kneeled in front of Aslan and Peter, who drew his sword and placed it on her shoulder. "Elena do you promise to rule Narnia along side these other monarchs to the best of your abilities, to never judge too quickly, and be willing to forgive those who have done wrong?" asked Aslan solemnly.

"I promise Aslan," replied Elena from the bottom of her heart.

"Then by the power invested in me I give you High Queen Elena the Wise," proclaimed Aslan as Copperbane walked forward and placed a crown of intertwined silver and gold leaves on her forehead, "Rise High Queen Elena and stand proudly next to your husband." Elena stood up and looked at Peter who was smiling down at her with love in his eyes. "Peter, you may now kiss the bride," smiled Aslan, as Peter and Elena didn't hesitate a second to kiss for the first time as husband and wife. A large cheer rose from the crowd of Narnians watching as their High King and new High Queen walked down the isle hand in hand. They were led to a room where they would be given a few moments to themselves before they would be announced at the reception.

Peter closed the door and turned to Elena beaming, "So how does it feel to be High Queen of Narnia?"

"Right now I'm trying to get over the shock," laughed Elena, "Did you know that I would be made High Queen?"

"Not until I got to the alter and Aslan quietly told me," admitted Peter as he walked over to her and held her in his arms, "Otherwise I would have told you. I figured you'd be given some title like Princess, but I guess High Queen makes sense." He looked down at her and smiled, "So how are you feeling now Mrs. Pevensie?"

Elena smiled up at him and replied, "Like I'm the happiest person in the world, Mr. Pevensie."

"I feel the exact same way," replied Peter as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

**AN**: Please Read and Review!


	16. Returning Home

**A/N: **I guess all good things must come to an end! So here is the final installment of No Matter What Tomorrow Brings!

**Chapter Sixteen: Returning Home**

The newlyweds Peter and Elena couldn't have been happier over the next few months. Even with all of the work that it took to blend the two cultures of the Telmarines and the Narnians they still managed to find time to spend together. Elena was quickly getting used to High Queen duties and worked extensively with Susan to learn the mannerisms and customs of royalty. It was a bit unnerving at the best of times going from having very little to quite a bit more than that, but as Lucy put it, she was taking it all in stride. Susan and Caspian's relationship hadn't progressed at all due to both being very busy and the lack of privacy now given to the new King, which frustrated them both, but there was little they could do about it. However all hopes of the relationship becoming more were dashed when Aslan took Peter, Susan, and Elena aside and sadly informed them that they would never return to Narnia and that they would soon be returning to their world.

"What about Elena!" asked Peter panic stricken by the idea that she would be parted from him when he had just found her. Aslan just looked at Elena silently convening to her that she should explain.

"I have chosen to return with you to your time and place, rather than my own," she said quietly.

"May we have a few minutes?" Peter asked of Aslan and Susan, who both nodded their heads and kept on walking quietly away from the couple. "Are you sure that's what you want? I'll understand if you wish to go back to your time, but I would miss you quite terribly," said Peter quietly, as if pained to even utter the words.

"I have nothing to go back to where I come from," replied Elena quietly yet firmly, "I meant what I said in my vows Peter, I will follow you where ever you go."

"But you couldn't have possibly known that it meant this," countered Peter sadly, not wanting her to go back to her own time, but trying to make sure staying with him was what she really wanted.

"Remember the day you proposed?" asked Elena nervously.

"How could I forget?"

"Well you remember that I was really happy after my talk with Aslan," continued Elena, waiting for the affirming nod from Peter before explaining, "Well that was when he asked me whether or not I wanted to stay with you and your siblings, when we returned to our world, and I couldn't help but say yes. You are the only family I have, and I'm not about to let you go for anything."

"You've known since _then_ that we would have to leave?" asked Peter incredulously, slightly hurt that Elena hadn't said anything to him about it.

"I really wanted to tell you, but Aslan asked me not to say anything," replied Elena, silently pleading Peter's forgiveness, which he gave with a knowing nod at the mention of Aslan. He knew very well that if Aslan didn't want him to know then there was very little Elena could have done to inform either him or his siblings.

Peter gathered Elena into his arms and smiled down at her, "So you were willing to stay with me even before I proposed? Even if I wasn't High King where and when my siblings and I live?"

Elena scoffed mockingly at Peter, "You're not the High King of England? Well then that's it, I'm going back to my own time." As she made to leave in a playful huff, Peter laughed and pulled her back, kissing her soundly.

"You know back in our world we'll still be 17, and will have a year of school to get through. Although when that's over we can get married…again," mentioned Peter a few minutes later as they made their way to catch up with Susan and Aslan hand in hand.

"I'd like to go back to school," smiled Elena at Peter's incredulous face, "I enjoy learning. And besides I have to quickly learn what it is that I'm not supposed to know! So much has advanced over the next 70 years that they're completely different worlds. And no there are no flying cars in 2008, but we have landed a man on the moon…" Elena had just spotted Susan sadly glancing at Caspian and sighed, "I think we are going to have to support Susan quite a bit this school year. It's probably for the best that their relationship didn't progress much, but it will still be hard on her. I doubt many men can measure up to Caspian in her eyes."

"The same could be said for him I'm sure," murmured Peter, "But who's going to comfort him?" They silently pondered this as they followed Aslan, Caspian, and Susan towards a courtyard filled with Telmarines. At the center of the courtyard was a strange tree whose roots appeared about six feet off of the ground and twisted themselves to look like a trunk and then split off into the ground. Edmund and Lucy were already at the tree waiting for them along with Trumpkin, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, and Copperbane.

Over the past few months most of the Telmarines were able to accept the Narnians living amongst them, but a few had been resistant, almost to the point of violence, so Aslan gave them a choice, to remain in Narnia or to return to the home of their forefathers, the same land as the Kings and Queens of Old. Aslan made the tree untwist itself creating a portal that would take them to their new home. Miraz's wife and one of the high ranking officers took Aslan up on his offer first and were therefore granted a successful life in their new homes. When they walked through the tree they disappeared causing quite the disturbance amongst the other Telmarines. Many were afraid that Aslan was just using the tree to kill them off, but Peter decided that now was the time to announce their departure. He gave his sword to Caspian in a final act of friendship between them. Caspian had hoped that they all would be back one day, but Susan and Peter informed them sadly that only Lucy and Edmund would be returning. Elena gently dragged Peter away from Caspian and Susan so that they could have a little privacy when saying goodbye. Elena could see that Susan was trying to but on a brave face, but that broke when she turned around and kissed Caspian. He held her in his arms for as long as possible while the others said goodbye to Trumpkin, Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, and Copperbane.

Finally Aslan signaled that it was time for the Pevensies to leave and return home. So they lined up and walked through the portal coming out the other side into the train station that the Pevensies had been in when they heard the call. Elena looked down at her clothes and noticed that she was wearing the same school uniform as Susan and Lucy, and that there was luggage for her as well. Peter just grinned at her as they bordered the train, holding her hand the whole time. Both noticed that they were wearing necklaces under their shirts each containing their wedding rings and Elena's engagement ring. She also had her satchel that had been transformed into a leather shoulder bag and noticed that the money her grandfather had given her was there only it was in pounds. She silently thanked Aslan, while she dug through her satchel and found a diary of her "life" growing up in England. Apparently her family had all died, so she came to live with a family friend in Finchley where she had met the Pevensies. Peter and her were inseparable since the moment they saw each other and that Elena, Susan and Lucy would be sharing a dorm this year. 'Well,' thought Elena, 'we might as well stick to the truth as much as possible.'

Over the next year Elena grew accustomed to the new life that she had. She learned how to use a typewriter, how to drive a manual, and how to cook home meals. Peter and Elena announced their engagement to the family at Christmas mostly for Elena's new foster parents' and Pevensies' parents' sake. The money that her grandfather had given her was worth quite a bit more in the 1940s so after both Peter and Elena finished school and had had their small wedding ceremony they were able to move into their own house. Edmund had mumbled something along the lines of déjà vu without the centaur walking Elena down the aisle at the wedding.

The Pevensies' parents were heading to America for a while and decided to take Susan with them while Edmund and Lucy stayed at a relative's, for there wasn't enough room in Peter and Elena's house. Elena quietly mentioned to Susan that if she was ever in Philadelphia that she should look up the Lion's Gate Orphanage. Turns out when Susan returned she claimed that she had become inspired to paint a mural of Narnia on the wall of one of the attics in the orphanage. Like they had assumed Edmund and Lucy had returned to Narnia, and this time there was only a three-year difference for the single year that occurred in their world and this time they brought along their cousin Eustace Scrubs who apparently grew leaps and bounds over the course of the trip. Susan tried dating around after getting back from America, but nobody could quite hold themselves up to Caspian's preset standards. Her and Elena stayed great friends and enjoyed reminiscing over Narnia and their lives there.

Elena and Peter about two years after they married "again," had a set of twins, a little boy named Pierre, after Elena's grandfather, and a little girl named Helen, after Peter's mother. Pierre had his mother's big brown eyes and his father's blond hair, while Helen had her mother's dark brown hair and her father's baby blue eyes and both children managed to have their father's pale skin. The other Pevensie siblings were over quite often to help watch their niece and nephew, Susan especially. The children grew up hearing stories of Narnia and all of the adventures that their parents, aunt's and uncle had had. They taught them about having faith in Aslan and in talking animals. And when the Friends of Narnia came together, Peter and Elena brought their children along with them.

It was one such meeting that the whole group was riding home on the train that something terrible and wonderful happened. The train crashed instantly killing, Peter, Elena, Pierre, Helen, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, the Professor, and his friend Polly Plummer. But when they woke up they found themselves in Narnia, in its unadulterated form. Gone were the wars and the violence and gone was the evil that had penetrated the world in its first hours of conception. And there was Eustace and his friend Jill looking better then anyone had ever seen them. And there was Caspian looking the same as he always had, looking at Susan with all the love his heart could muster. As Peter and Elena watched their family and friends reunite they held hands and looked down at their children who stared in wonder at their new home. Neither could believe that they were given the chance to return to Narnia, even if it meant in death. They both picked up their children and with the other Pevensies and the friends of Narnia, made their way to Cair Paravel and to their happily ever after.

**The End**

**A/N:** Please check out my author's note and pretty please REVIEW!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, C. S. Lewis owns it all!


	17. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

_Okey dokey time to explain my newest project!! I am going to rewrite No Matter What Tomorrow Brings Except it will be from Edmund's and Seraphim's side (read Edmund's Angel to find out who she is). Don't worry I will keep up the original cause I like Elena and Peter's love story. But I thought you guys might like to read a different version of it! _

_Special thanks to all of my reviewers: WerewolvesMoon, DCMotta, Psycho-Bunny1309, urmysunshine, brezzybee, nithya-shineNsmile,narniagirl18, Victoria Taylor, and Kirsten Erin! You guys ROCK!! _


End file.
